YuGiOh Destinies
by yamis-secret-lover
Summary: Yugi and Yami go on a road trip and that when it all falls to pieces! YY JK pairings. Please RR! NOW FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am proud to tell you that I am NOT the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh or the merchandise nor the game Duel Monsters. Never before have I ever THOUGHT of making such a show, nor do I have the intelligence to DO so (Plus if I made Duel Monsters I'd have a ten times better deck then I do now...). O.o So without further a due, I bring to you, (Hey that rhymes! O_o) my very own, half assed and cute as a button fanfic! =^^= Enjoy!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh (The official cute as a button Fanfic... .)  
  
It was your normal every day.. day at Domino High. Yugi Motou was sitting quietly at his desk reading his assigned book for English. Boy, what a boring book it was too! It was very pointless even. But he wasn't the one for complaining. Well usually. But his counter part on the other hand was the one to do the complaining.  
Yugi's taller and more.... Punk-ish version of himself (Ahem the spirit that came from his puzzle..) sat only two seats to his right, attempting to do anything BUT read the book assigned to him. He would mess with his math homework, fiddle with his deck, or even try and take a nap, but with every attempt to lure himself away from the book the teacher caught him and scolded him in front of the class.  
Of course his pride was being threatened when the class would laugh at him. He almost wanted to throw the teacher into the shadow realm for her stupidity, but one thing kept him from doing so, and that was his little aibou sitting two seats to the left of him. Oh he hated it when he could be controlled by such an adorable little mini-him like that. All well.. He did hate making the younger boy angry at him anyways. Maybe he would do it when no one was watching him.  
Yugi watched Yami pretend to read, but was in all actuality about to fall asleep from boredom. But Yugi couldn't blame him, for he too was feeling a little sleepy. Then the three o'clock bell rang through out the school and Yami jumped to his feet ready to get the hell out of this hell hole called School.  
The rest of the class followed suit and the teacher shouted above the students' talking and noises of scrapping chairs. This was all Yugi could hear, "Remember, class, -- Is due on the --." Yugi slumped as he grabbed his nap-sack and began to make his way up to the teacher to find out what exactly was due on what day. But then Yami came up and quickly put his arm around the smaller's shoulder and steered him towards the door.  
Yugi blinked and looked up to Yami with a slight blush. "Y-yami I have to ask the teacher something." he began to protest. "Aw, ask her tomorrow, lets go get a burger!" He said with a lopsided smile.  
Yugi just sighed and shrugged lightly. No use in arguing with the Pharaoh now was there. Then Joey came up from behind them with hunger in his eyes. "Did I hear one of you say Burgers?" he asked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. Yami looked to Joey and raised an eyebrow and he shrugged a little, holding his aibou closer to him now. "Maybe, why?" he asked Joey in a serious manner.  
Yugi blushed a little as he just relaxed a little now, forgetting about what he wanted to ask the teacher. He listened to the other two argue a little and said nothing, knowing that whenever those two began arguing about places to eat and hang out they could never agree. But Yami almost always got his way unless Yugi said other wise.  
Then he felt Joey nudge him from the other side. "What do YOU think Yugi?" he then asked snapping Yugi back to reality. "About what?" he asked in a cute manner, smiling once more. Yami snickered to himself knowing this was his chance to eat where he wanted to. "About eating at the Burger World! We can bug Tea there, it would be fun!" said Yami as Joey's jaw dropped and then he glared at Yami.  
"Hey now, that's the ONLY reason you wanna go there! You know ever since you told Tea you didn't want to be her boyfriend and told her she miss-treated yer little "aibou" you two do ANYTHING but get along!" Joey said in one long breath which left Yugi and Yami silent. Hey it WAS true. Ever since that Christmas party a year ago when Tea tried to take Yami away from Yugi Yami hated her more then anything. Especially because she told him nothing but lies and even smacked him TWICE!  
  
Later that day Yugi was off in his room doing his homework and he could only guess Yami was cleaning the card shop for Yugi's grandpa. Yami really did have two personalities, Yugi could swear this on his life. Yami tried looking like the class clown, a normal teen at school, but when it came to being in public, or at home he really was his normal old serious, generous and caring self.  
Yugi sighed and leaned back in his desk chair and frowned some to himself having problems with his science homework. He sat there and sat there and thought long and hard but couldn't figure the question out for the life of him. It was one of those take home tests the class rarely got after they got done with an experiment in class.  
But just as he was about to skip it and come back to it later Yami came up from behind and put his arms around the younger's shoulders and rested his chin there. "Still doing your homework, aibou?" he asked lightly as Yugi flushed a bit.  
Yugi nodded a little and tried to concentrate on the task at hand but when Yami nibbled lightly on his ear it became very hard to do. Yugi almost melted on the spot dropping his pencil and felt shivers go down his back. "Ya-Yami.. I'm trying to f-finish this.." Yugi protested quietly.  
Yami smirked to himself. His little Yugi was the type that liked to get things done when they needed to be, and that was part of the fun of getting his attention. In the end it was all a big game to Yami and like always he would win. "It's not due till next Friday, Yugi." Yami replied as he went back to nibbling on his ear before moving down to plant kisses the boy's neck.  
Things might have gone further if it weren't for the old man downstairs. "Boys! Dinner's ready!" came Sugoroku's voice. Curse that old fart, thought Yami to himself. He slowly let go of Yugi and stood to his full height of 5'5. Yugi, flushing in the cheeks a deep shade of red got to his feet too. Yami began to leave the room and as he turned the corner from Yugi's room Yugi heard him say, "I'll get you later, aibou." in a teasing yet serious type of way.  
Yugi just straightened out his white collared button up shirt that was part of his school uniform and soon walked out the door to join them for dinner. That Yami was very persistent he would give him that much, and though part of him told him to wait, another side wished Yami would push him further. But he knew Yami wouldn't make him do something he didn't want to do. That was one thing that he loved about Yami.  
Down in the living room where the three usually ate and watched TV Yugi sat himself on the couch next to Yami while Sugoroku was sitting in the chair with the TV remote. Yami handed Yugi his plate, and on it was fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy. After saying, "Bon appetite" they began to eat as Yugi's Grandfather began to channel surf. "So, things going ok in school?" asked Sugoroku. Yami nodded a little. "Yep, we're coming closer to finals, I can't wait!" said Yugi.  
His grandpa just smiled a bit, knowing what Yugi couldn't wait for. This summer, Yugi and Yami were going on a road trip by themselves. It seemed rather exciting. But being the worried adult, Sugoroku hoped to heaven that those two wouldn't go and do things they weren't supposed to do just because they were out on there own for the summer. But at the same time he trusted Yugi and Yami to do the right thing when it came to it.  
After they ate they all sat there watching a movie on the sci-fi channel, Yugi all cuddled against Yami hiding his face every now and then from the "scary" scenes. Yami didn't mind this at all though. He found it to be adorable in a way. He had his arm around Yugi's shoulder holding him close to himself while he felt Yugi's arms around his waist, his head resting lightly on his chest. So cute.  
Yugi then realized he still had to finish his math homework that was due in the morning and looked up to Yami with a slight frown that said, "sorry." Yami raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "I have to finish my math homework before I forget.." Yugi said in a whisper. Yami only nodded, letting his aibou go.  
Yugi leaned up and kissed the other once real quick before jumping to his feet and rushing up to his room to finish his homework. Yami slumped on the couch and sighed in a pouty manner, which was rare for him, but he was really beginning to hate this end of the year homework crap. It was keeping his Yugi too busy lately.  
But all well, he guessed that this road trip they had been planning would make up for it. Two and a half months all to themselves, it aught to be fun.  
  
It was later into the evening when Yami finally went up to Yugi's room to see if he was ok. He marched up the stairs and around the corner and moved down the hall passed the old man's room and shortly passed his room and then stopped at the door way to Yugi's room and peered inside.  
There was a single lamp on inside the room, and that was the desk light. Yugi was busy writing away at his homework trying to get as much done as possible. Yugi wondered half the time how Tea got her homework done, worked and went to school all at once half the time. But then Yami had once said to him, "Very carefully."  
"Hey, you've been up here for two hours, your not still working on your math are you?" asked Yami from the door way. Yugi blinked and looked behind his shoulder and smiled a little at Yami. "No, I'm working on science again." he said with a short yawn.  
Yami frowned and sighed as he entered the room and sat on the boy's bed. "Yugi.. your going to stress yourself out needlessly if you don't relax.." Yami said quietly. Yugi stood up, stretching a little before sitting next to Yami on the bed. He lightly shrugged. "Maybe." was his only reply.  
Yami lied back, his legs hanging off the bed, his arms folded behind his head and closed his eyes a little. "You've been too busy lately.. I almost have to wonder if something's the matter.." Yami then said. Yugi blinked and looked down at Yami and shrugged a little. "No, nothings wrong. Maybe I'm just stressed about finals.. I dunno." was all Yugi said.  
Silence fell between the two, Yami still lying back, his eyes closed, and Yugi sat next to him thinking of this that or the other thing. Yugi then just lied down on top of Yami, which surprised him a little, and Yugi pressed his lips against the other's and lightly kissed him fully.  
Yami blinked a little but slowly put his arms around Yugi's waist keeping him there and kissed him back and even deepened it a little. But after a brief moment Yugi did pull away and sighed some contently as he then just rested his head on the other's shoulder.  
Yami just held him lightly stroking the small of his back. "I'm sorry if I've seemed to have ignored you, Yami.. I just wanted to keep caught up with everything, you know?" came Yugi's soft voice. Yami simply nodded in turn. He lightly kissed Yugi's forehead in turn and replied, "I know, aibou.. I know."  
Yami could hear Yugi's soft breathing now that the room had filled with silence and just lied there, still holding the other by the waist. He was trying to figure out what to do to help his Yugi from being so busy. He could tell that Yugi was stressed by the way he had been acting lately. He wasn't as playful, in a seducing type of sense, and he wasn't as cheerful. It almost scared Yami into thinking it was something he did.  
Yugi then lightly rested his hand in the middle of Yami's chest feeling it rise up and down in rhythm of his breathing and closed his eyes. "What'cha thinking, Yami?" he then asked breaking the silence.  
Yami lightly shrugged. "I don't know. About how to help you relax I guess.." Yugi looked up to Yami and smiled lightly. He then rested his head on Yami's shoulder again and lightly ran his fingers in circles on the others chest now, feeling the silky smoothness of Yami's black sleeveless shirt. "Well I'm relaxed now.." Yugi finally said.  
Yami smiled a little. Yugi did seem more relaxed now then he had in at least a week and a half. It almost seemed like a miracle or something. Before anything else could be said Sugoroku popped his head from around the corner and gave the boys a big old smile that he usually gave anyone. "I'm going to bed, so you boys don't go making alot of noises!" he said with a joking tone and a small wink before disappearing down the hall and shutting the door to his room after going in.  
Yugi just flushed as Yami smirked. Yugi's grandpa was pretty lax and open minded when it came to their relationship then most adults would be, that was for sure. Or maybe it was only because of his un-conditional love for his grandson that made him except it. Who knew?  
But now Yami was in a teasing mood having heard a slight hint of an "ok go for it" type of thing from Yugi's grandpa. He suddenly moved and pinned Yugi to the bed. It was a gentle pin, nothing Yugi couldn't squirm away from. Yugi blinked and flushed even more seeing Yami's smirks. But he gave no signs of resistance, that was for sure.  
"I did say I would get you later, my Yugi.." Yami said in a half joking yet half suggesting manner. Yugi then did squirm, but only a little. Yami wasn't sure if it was a half attempt to look like he didn't want to do what was on Yami's mind or if he really did want to. "But Grandpa's right next store.." Yugi said trying to keep a small smile from his lips.  
Now Yami knew that Yugi was half assing his way out. "Well you heard him, just don't make too many loud noises." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear as he began to nibble at the lobe. Yugi's biggest soft spots, and Yami knew it too. Yugi melted on the spot and gave out a very quiet moan. "Ya-yami.." he began in protest but then stopped as if he no longer wanted to argue.  
Yami, no longer feeling any protesting or hearing any stopped to look at Yugi. He saw the boy royally flushed and blinked a little. "What no more protests?" Yami asked almost confused. Yugi just shrugged a little. He really didn't know himself, but all he knew was that he was curious to find out what Yami was so itching to get from him.  
Yami ran his hand lightly down Yugi's cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. "You know that you don't have to if you don't want to.." he replied. He knew Yugi only loved to make Yami happy, even if it meant that he wasn't. Yugi gave him a small smile back and again shrugged. "I dunno.. I kinda do though.. just a little nervous about it, I guess." was all Yugi said.  
Yami just continued to smile and then his fingers ran down the side of the younger's neck. "You sure?" he then asked wanting to be a hundred percent on this. He sure the hell didn't want to force Yugi into something he'd regret. Yugi simply nodded. "Positive.." he said as he grabbed Yami's wondering hand and kissed it lightly before placing it on his chest where his heart would be. Yami, being just a little hesitative, leaned in to kiss at the boy's neck while his hand began to undo Yugi's shirt.  
So, tonight he would really know how it would feel to really love someone. Yes, Yugi knew he loved Yami, and yes he would do anything for him, but now that small hollow space would be completed from doing something with the other that others had experienced.. and then he would feel complete..  
  
Yugi turned onto his side and groaned a little as he heard someone knocking on his door. He tried to ignore it but the knocking came again, and a little louder this time. Yugi then acknowledged the person on the other side of the door by throwing an extra pillow at the door with a soft thud and it landed to the floor. Boy what a cranky guy he was in the morning..  
"Come on Yugi! Time to get up and get ready for school!" Came his grandfathers voice from the other side. "Alright.." came Yugi's groggy voice as he rolled onto his back, still not opening his eyes. He stretched some, his arms up over his head, and stretched his legs out as far as they could go too. He then let his arms flop down into whatever position they so desired. While his left arm returned to his side the other flopped onto his chest.  
That's when he got a little confused, his memories of last night still not catching up with him. Under his hand he felt that familiar silky smoothness. Now where had he felt that before? He then slowly opened his eyes and looked down to find himself wearing the shirt Yami had worn on the previous night. THEN his memories caught up to him of his and Yami's activities. Boy did he get red in the face when remembering certain things.  
He then heard a soft groan next to him and looked to his side to see Yami pulling the covers over his head as the sun began to rise and hit him in the face with light. Yugi's redness then faded and he smiled lightly. He moved over up against Yami, pulling the blanket away from him and lightly kissed him on his bare shoulder. Another soft groan was what he got and he giggled to himself. "Yami, wake up, we'll be late for school.." Yugi said with a light yawn.  
Yami blinked his eyes several times and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked in a groggy voice. Yugi peered over the other's shoulder and glanced at the clock. "Six-thirty.. But we should get up and stuff.." Yami only nodded as he sat up, stretching and yawning.  
Yugi blinked noticing that Yami wasn't really wearing anything but then giggled at realizing that the reason for his nudity was because Yugi stole his shirt AND his boxer shorts. But Yami didn't seem to notice nor care as he got up and grabbed his leather pants from across the room and shimmied them on.  
Yugi just watched him in silence seeing the sunlight gleaming down onto Yami, it almost made him look like an angel. Yami blinked and looked himself over. "What? Is something wrong?" he asked actually sounding adorable. Yugi shook his head and smiled. "No.. Just half asleep still." he lied. Yami shrugged some and opened the door to the room and looked down the hall way as if worried about getting into trouble by the old man for staying the night and doing... certain things in Yugi's room.  
Seeing the coast was clear he turned to Yugi and waved a little. "I'm gonna shower." He said as he left the room. He slowly made his way down the hall and again yawned. he then turned the corner to enter the bathroom when Sugoroku came up the stairs. "Did you SLEEP in those pants last night? God, wouldn't that hurt??" asked the old man.  
Yami rolled his eyes at him thinking how naive can one get and closed the door behind him and turned the water on. He then looked into the mirror and looked himself over. He was surprised that Sugoroku didn't notice the hickeys he had received on the chest and shoulders... Oh well, what the old man don't know can't hurt him..  
It was an hour later and Yugi was now getting himself dressed. He had just gotten out of the shower and was busy looking for a clean white shirt for school. He eventually found one and moved in front of the mirror while putting on the shirt. He too had quite a few hickeys from Yami and only smiled a little. He almost felt like cherishing these things.  
He fixed the collar before buttoning up his shirt and noticed one hickey still pocking out of his shirt. He simply shrugged it off and threw on his school jacket. He then grabbed his Millennium Puzzle from off his hook on the wall and hung it around his neck.  
He lightly held the puzzle in his hands a bit admiring it. He then smiled and let it hang loosely around his neck and grabbed his book bag and headed down to the game shop and looked around for Yami. They usually walked to school with each other so Yugi wasn't going anywhere just yet.  
He then heard someone fumble down the stairs and turned around to see Yami tripping over himself and almost lose his balance. Yugi blinked a little and raised an eyebrow. "You ok?" he asked as Yami brushed himself off, straitening out his rather tight fitting plain white shirt. He then adjusted his jacket and nodded some. "Ya, just having a clumsy morning.." he said in slight embarrassment.  
Yugi went over to Yami and grabbed a dust bunny off of his shoulder and tossed it aside. "That's ok, happens to me all the time." Yugi said with a smile. Yami just smirked as he put his arm around the smaller's shoulder and they began to walk out the door.  
"So, did you sleep ok last night?" Yami asked almost blushing. It was rare to see Yami blush. Yugi nodded to him. "Like a rock." he replied as he nuzzled up against Yami in content. Yami just smiled and they just continued to make there way to school.  
  
Two and a half weeks went by now and they were now approaching the final week of school. While things had gotten a little more stressful for the students, Yugi had been able to pay less and less attention to almost anything for he was busy studying or.. Seeing Joey.  
Yami sighed and rested his chin in the palm of his hand while that hand was supported by his elbow resting on the desk. He had grown rather suspicious of this whole thing between Yugi and Joey. He wasn't sure what was going on but Yugi had gone and snuck out with Joey, or just suddenly disappeared after school with Joey and so on..  
Yami had grown quite upset with this and wanted to know what was going on. Suddenly a piece of chock bounced off of his head and landed on his desk top and he blinked looking up at the chock throwing assailant. It was none other then the teacher.  
"Yami! Quite daydreaming and pay attention! I asked you a question!" The teacher shouted. The class stared at Yami in silence as he glared at the women. "Ya and?" he asked in a rather irritated manner. Yugi blinked and gulped to himself. Yami hadn't seemed all that happy in the last couple of days and he didn't understand why.  
The teacher glared back at the teenager and folded her arms across her chest. "Don't be giving ME any attitude mister, or you and your attitude can go see the principle about detention." she warned him. Yami blew it off like it was no big deal. "Whatever." he said under his breath.  
The teacher shook her head and sighed. She then looked to another student to answer her question. Yugi blinked in disbelieve and felt a little worried about Yami. What was going on with him he was unsure of and didn't know if he should prod into it.  
Now the teacher noticed Yugi staring blankly at Yami as if he were trying to figure out what was wrong with him. She then began to feel a bit concerned, but didn't say anything.  
  
The school bell had rung and the class was scurrying about to go home. Yami stood from his chair and glanced at Yugi who was talking to Joey for a moment. He noticed Joey slump a little and say something back and then turned and headed out the door.  
Yami grumbled to himself starring at Joey a bit as he disappeared from sight and headed out the door too. He was making his way down the hall to leave the school when he heard someone calling for him. He looked around his shoulder to see Yugi come up on his left side. "Yami, what's the matter with you?" asked Yugi as they stopped in the hall.  
Yami sighed and shrugged. "Nothing." was all he said and began to walk again. Yugi blinked and stared at Yami as he stopped again. "No wait. Something IS wrong." he said as Yugi again went up to him. "Wha-what is it?" Yugi asked a little nervous of Yami's apparent anger. Yami paused and looked to one side before suddenly slamming his hand against the locker next to Yugi making the boy jump and press himself into the other locker.  
Yugi blinked and stared at Yami in slight shock at his sudden outburst. He hadn't seen the Pharaoh this angry since some guy beat Yugi up for some cash. "What's the deal between you and Wheeler as of lately?!" he then shouted catching the attention of other students.  
Yugi blinked in confusion and nervous-ness. "Wha-what do you mean?" asked Yugi in a small voice. "Don't be playing any games, Yugi! I mean how you two go sneaking off after school, how you lied THREE times to me about running errands for your grandpa!" Yami continued to shout now sounding more hurt then anything.  
Yugi put his hands up in defense and looked around at the starring students. "Yami.. people are starring." Yugi said in a quiet tone. Yami then backed off after a moment and folded his arms across his chest and sighed some trying to relax. "If something's going on between you and Wheeler you should at least let me know..." Yami said more quieter.  
Yugi blinked in surprise. Him having an affair with Joey? Now that sounded weird. "Yami, nothing's going on between me and Joey." Yugi said in reassurance. Yami looked down at Yugi and raised an eyebrow. "Then what IS going on?" he asked still not believing him.  
Yugi shook his head a little and straightened out his shirt. "I'm helping him with his math.. He needed someone to trust with his problem.. He's not very good at math and needed help so I told him I would help." Yugi began to explain. Yami blinked a little. But there was something more to this, Yami knew it. "I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone because he felt embarrassed about it." Yugi then finished.  
Yami gave him another look like there was more and Yugi frowned a little. "What else, Yugi? I need to know.." Yami protested softly. It wasn't a want it was a need. He needed to know everything before he could relax. Yugi sighed and opened his mouth to continue. "Well, don't say I said this.. but Joey and Kaiba.. needed help with there relationship as well.." Yugi said quietly looking around as if expecting one of the two to pop out and murder him.  
Yami's eyes went wide in shock. Wheeler and Kaiba? Together? He then suddenly bursted out laughing and Yugi blinked. "Yami! Shh! Everyone will figure it out!" Yugi said now really expecting one of the two to come around the corner and beat him in the head with a giant hammer.  
Yami tried so hard to stop but it took him a moment to finally calm down. Boy he hadn't laughed so hard since the time Kaiba got a pie to the face in a school picnic. "Oh God! Are you serious?! Those two? They can't even stand being in the same room at the same time!" Yami said starting to laugh again.  
Yugi frowned in shame and whimpered a little. "Yami.. That's why I'm helping them.." he said lightly. Yami again started to calm down, now relaxing and feeling more relieved. Good, so Yugi hadn't betrayed him. He would've died if that had happened.  
Silence fell between the two as the hall had grown almost empty. Yami then put both his hands on either side of Yugi trapping him against the locker again and gave him a sheepish, "I'm sorry" smile. Yugi blinked and was about to ask Yami what he was doing but then he was cut short when he felt Yami press his lips against Yugi's and flat out kissed him in front of whoever was wandering the halls. Shit, Yami could care less, but Yugi was afraid of getting in trouble.  
But Yugi really couldn't resist in the end and they ended up sharing a passionate kiss. Once again they had caught the attention of some students who stopped and was surprised that the two were.. kissing each other that way. A couple of the girls' jaws had dropped in shock that Yami was that way, but wasn't very surprised that Yugi was.  
Yami slowly pulled away from Yugi and lightly ran his hand down his cheek. "Sorry I doubted you aibou.." he said lightly. He then remembered the scared look on Yugi's face that he caused and shuddered. "And sorry for scarring you... I just lost my temper." he said in a shamed manner.  
Yugi looked up to him and lightly kissed him again. "It's alright... I understand.." he replied as he picked up his nap-sack that he had dropped. He then smiled and grabbed Yami by the arm and began to drag him along. "Come on! Let's go see a movie!" he said in a now cheery manner.  
  
There was a sharp "RING!!" and there were shouts of joy as the halls suddenly were flooded with students. Kids were tossing old school work, papers, and pencils and a hell of alot of other things onto the hall floors. Kids shouted and ran a muck trying to escape school for the summer.  
Yes it was now Summer Vacation. And that meant that Yami and Yugi would soon be off on there long awaited road trip. Yami waited by the door for Yugi to show up. He knew he was probably talking to random kids and he was being a good little patient person for him. (O_o) Well he knew that Yugi was saying bye to his friends before his big trip so ya.  
"Ok, I'll call ya when I get back home!" came Yugi's voice as he trotted up to Yami all smiles. Yami smiled back at him and readjusted his backpack. "Ready to go home?" he asked as he saw a group of three kids leave the class room chatting about this that or the other thing.  
Yugi nodded and Yami began to lead the way. Yugi followed him, wrapping his arms around Yami's left one and rested his head on his shoulder and sighed contently. "We need to make a list of food to bring when we get home. Your Grandpa told me he'll buy us that much and maybe a couple other things but the rest is up to us to get." Yami said as he continued to lead the way. "Alright. Did you get Grandpa's car checked out to see if it was good to go?" Yugi then asked.  
Yami nodded and pushed open the door that led them to freedom. "Yep, it's fixed up and ready to hit the road." he answered. Silence had fallen between the two of them now, but that was ok. They were just happy enough to be together without any hassles now. But then again they may have thought too soon.  
"Yuuuugi!" came an all too familiar voice. Yami and Yugi stopped and Yami slumped a little. "Damn that Wheeler, can't he leave you alone for one second?" Yami said in a pouty manner. Yugi just buried his face in Yami's arm as if to hide himself and groaned. He was thinking the same thing at this point.  
"Hey, Yug!" Joey shouted again finally catching up to them. Yugi counted to ten in his head and looked to Joey with a fake smile plastered to his face. All he wanted to do was go home, prepare for the road trip, and be with Yami. Was this too much to ask for? "Yes, Joey?" he asked all calmly.  
Joey cleared his throat and tugged at Yugi a little. "I need to ask you something without yer precious boyfriend listening in." He whispered, though Yami did hear him and gave him a warning glare. Yugi patted Yami a little and followed Joey over to a tree about five feet away.  
Yugi turned to look at Joey desperate to get whatever it was he needed done. "What is it, Joey? I need to get home and get ready for my trip.." Yugi said. Joey fiddled with his hands a little and turned a light colour of red. "Well.. I was wondering if you thought it was a good idea to go on my own trip with Kaiba.. It was his idea, ya see, but I wasn't sure.." Yugi rolled his eyes a little and then shrugged a little. "I dunno, Joey, it sounds good to me and all, maybe you guys could get a little closer together, who knows.. But can I go now?" he asked as he looked back at Yami who was now being pestered by Tea.  
Damn, that girl wouldn't take no for an answer he swore! "Ya, sorry fer bothering you.. It's just Mokuba thought it wouldn't be good because of Kaiba's work ya know? But anyways, better go myself." Joey turned and began to run off in the other direction. "See ya next school year, Yug! Good luck!" Yugi smiled a little and waved. "Yup, you too Joey." he said back and turned to rescue Yami from Tea.  
He walked up to Yami, still un-noticed by him and Tea and heard Yami saying "No way" to her. Yugi cleared his throat now to get their attention and once more wrapped his arms around Yami's arm, but more in a defensive, "He's mine" type of way. "Yami, let's go home now.." Yugi whimpered pulling him away.  
Yami nodded and gladly was drug off in another direction and Tea growled loudly and turned and stomped away. Yami sighed in relief and Yugi now let go of him. "I swear she just wont leave me alone!" Yami stated. Yugi nodded lightly and only smiled. "That's why I came up when I did."  
Yami shoved his hands in his pockets and looked to Yugi. "So, what did Joey want this time?" he asked. Yugi shook his head and waved his hand a little. "Oh just had a stupid question." he answered. Yami merely shrugged.  
  
It was now Five in the morning as they loaded up the car. It was actually an SUV but a nice one, had plenty of room AND gas mileage. Yugi climbed into the passenger seat and gave off a small yawn. He really wasn't used to waking up this early, even DURING the school year. He closed the door and buckled himself in and began digging through a backpack for a CD to pop in. He found one that Yami liked and slid it in the slot.  
Yami then climbed into the drivers seat and buckled himself in. He turned the car on as Yugi's Grandpa came around to the drivers side and knocked on the window. Yami blinked and rolled it down to see what he needed.  
"You boys behave yourselves and be careful too. The last thing I need to hear on the nine o'clock news is about a car wreck on the highway with you two being the dead victims.." he said. Boy, what a cheery mood he was in, right? Yugi waved at his Grandpa and smiled non-the-less. "Don't worry! We'll be fine!" Yugi said and Yami nodded in agreement. "I'll make sure we get around safely." he added.  
Sugoroku smiled and sighed. "I knew I could trust you, Yami. You two have fun." He said as he began to back away from the car. "Oh ya! Before I forget! Don't forget to call me as soon as you reach Kyoto, all right??" he said with a wave. Yami chuckled and Yugi waved to his Grandpa. "Ok! We will! Bye!" Yugi shouted out the window as Yami backed out of the drive way.  
Once they were out of the drive way and pointed in the direction they wanted to go they were off. Yugi turned on the CD he had put in and had the volume down real low incase Yami wasn't quite awake enough for music. "We should be in Kyoto by.." Yami paused trying to figure out how long it would take to get there. "Probably about 6:00-ish this evening. That's our time too, not Kyoto's." Yami finished. Yugi nodded a little in turn.  
The trip went along with no problems. They stopped and got more gas and stretched and so forth every two to three hours or so, or whenever they got the chance. They finally did make it into Kyoto and the time difference was by two hours.  
After finding a good hotel they loaded their stuff into their room and Yugi flopped onto the bed. "Oh it feels good to get out of that car." Yugi said as he stretched for the thousandth time. Yami smirked a little and tossed a backpack aside. "Ya well you didn't have to drive the whole time." he teased as he sat down on the bed next to his Yugi.  
Yugi looked over to Yami and rubbed his back a little. "I would of helped if I knew how to drive." Yugi replied with a slight yawn. Yami looked back at Yugi and shrugged a little. "It's alright, aibou." he said as lied back and rolled onto his side to face Yugi.  
Yugi scooted up and cuddled against Yami and sighed in content. "So what shall we do tonight?" he asked lightly. Yami shrugged lightly, running his hand through Yugi's hair. "Dunno.." he replied after a moment.  
Yugi suddenly sat up digging his Duel Monsters deck from his pocket and had a huge smile on his face. "I know! After such a long drive why don't we have a duel!" Yugi exclaimed. He began to get up off the bed to search for Yami's deck through backpacks and suit cases. "It would be a good way to pump some excitement in us." he said half way buried in Yami's duffle bag before pulling out his deck pouch attached to a belt.  
Yami had now sat up and watched Yugi blinking a little. "Alright.. sounds good to me.." Yami began then gained a smirk. "What will the winner get?" he then asked as Yugi sat back down on the bed, handing Yami's deck to him.  
Yugi shrugged a little and gave a look of thought. Yami had already begun shuffling his deck as Yugi thought. Yugi then shrugged a little.. "I dunno... The winner gets to..." Yami cut him short by planting a small kiss on the boy's lips. "Gets to have the loser, in any way they want?" Yami said teasingly, adding a wink in there.  
Yugi turned beat red, but slowly nodded in agreement, soon gaining a grin of his own. "So either way you look at it.. it's a win-win situation.." he commented. Yami's smirk never faded. "Ya I suppose so... Depending." He then chuckled a little and set down his deck and labeled it the deck zone and Yugi did the same.  
After that much of it was a blur. Two of the greatest duelers were dueling their hearts out, each giving it their all. But once it came down to it only one would be the victor. Well, wouldn't you know it, the winner ended up being Yugi in the end. (O.o;;) He had beaten the King of Games! How was this possible, wondered Yami.  
He then picked up his cards as well as Yugi and looked to him. "Well, my dear sweet Yugi.. Your the winner, you decide what to do now." Yami stated.  
Yami at first thought Yugi would just call it a night, but that was until he was suddenly being pinned to the bed by Yugi. He blinked a little looking up at the boy and for once turned a little red himself. Yugi had strattled him and was lying on top of him. "Yugi.. what are you doing?" he asked.  
Yugi just grinned at Yami and began to pull his shirt off, tossing it aside when he did get it off. He then leaned down kissing the other's shoulder, then neck, and soon found his lips and kissed him lightly. "You said the winner gets the loser, right?" he replied in a seducing manner.  
Yami only nodded some as he then smirked a little. "I just didn't know you could be so aggressive about it." he said sticking out his tongue at the boy. Yugi only chuckled a little as he lightly grabbed at Yami's tongue. "Don't be stickin' that out unless you plan to use it." Yugi joked.  
  
It had been a week now. They were still in Kyoto, but were planning to leave there in a couple of days. They still had a couple more places in mind to visit. They had gone out to dinner at Kyoto's most famous restaurant, even visited an arcade, of course that was Yami's idea, gone swimming, and many other things. Just enjoying themselves and the time they spent together.  
Right now though they were enjoying some time to themselves at the hotel. Yugi was out on the balcony enjoying the sunny afternoon and Yami was out picking up a couple things they needed for the night. Yugi had his eyes closed and held his head up enjoying the feeling of the wind that blew thru his hair and the back of his neck. He hadn't even noticed Yami enter the room.  
Yami sat down a grocery bag on the bed and threw the car key down next to it as he made his way to the door way to the balcony. He watched Yugi a little and smiled. The boy was leaning against the railing, wearing a long sleeve, slightly baggy, light tan coloured t-shirt, a pair of jeans, sneakers, and of course his Millennium Puzzle hung around his neck on it's chain. Yami could have admired Yugi for hours like that.  
He then stepped out onto the porch and looked up at the blue sky before saying anything. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked lightly. A small smile spread across Yugi's lips as he sighed contently before opening his eyes. He looked to Yami a moment before moving over to him to lightly embrace the taller boy.  
"Your so good to me." Yugi said as he rested his head against Yami's chest and closed his eyes again. Yami looked down at Yugi and shrugged a little. "You think so?" he asked in turn. He felt Yugi shake his head a bit before responding to him. "No, I know so." Yugi replied as he looked up at Yami.  
Yami only gave him a half smile. He lightly leaned down and kissed Yugi before he stood back to his full height, and looked up at the sky. "Yugi.. I'm not as good to you as you have been to me." he replied after a moment of silence. Yugi blinked and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he finally asked.  
Yami sighed a little as he tried to think of how to put it. He inhaled a large breath and tried to say what he was thinking, but once more sighed, thinking that what he was about to say would have been too confusing, or something. "Well.. you've done more for me then I have for you." he began. He stopped watching Yugi a little as if wondering if he should go on. "I mean.. You helped me save this planet, twice, and protected me from Malik when he wanted to take my powers, and my soul, with your very life.. You helped me become a better person, and helped give me a life I never thought I could ever have." he paused and looked away. There was at least one more thing he had to say. "You taught me that everyone, no matter who they are or what they've done in their life.. that they always have another chance to change and become someone better. I haven't done very much for you." he finally finished.  
Yugi blinked a little not knowing Yami had ever felt that way. He then smiled sweetly at him and held both of his hands in his own. "Yami.. You've done plenty for me, believe me. If it weren't for you or your Millennium Puzzle I wouldn't have the friends I have now. You helped me save my Grandpa twice.. You gave me the courage to not only stand up for myself, but for what I believe in and for the people I know and love. Yami, I love you for you, and that's all that really matters. Don't go worrying yourself over small details like that." Yugi said calmly.  
Yami blinked a little and looked down at Yugi now. He tried giving him a small smile, but before he could say anything Yugi had leaned up and captured his lips in a tender kiss. Yami blinked a little but soon began to kiss the other back and it soon turn into a very passionate kiss.  
After a moment they slowly parted and Yugi sighed contently as he again leaned into Yami for an embrace. Yami lightly rubbed Yugi's back and looked up to the sky. "I love you, Yugi." he said lightly. Yugi smiled some and nodded. "I love you too, Yami." he replied sweetly.  
  
Joey blinked as he looked the map over while Kaiba drove down the road. "I think we're lost, Seto.." Joey said with his New York like accent. Kaiba frowned a little and sighed. Being the stubborn type he was he never agreed. "No we're not. I know exactly where we are." he replied as he passed a road sign telling them what route they were on.  
He knew better though. They were lost, very lost. "I'm just taking a detour." he finally commented. Joey looked to his lover and blinked. Yep, it was a detour alright. But to where was his question.  
They were supposed to be headed to Tokyo to see the Tokyo Tower and some other things but they were headed in the wrong direction for that. Soon Joey saw yet another street sign. It read, "Okanowa, Japan: 116 Miles." He blinked and stared at the sign as they passed by it. Joey then looked to Kaiba and opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, I know Joey. It didn't say Tokyo.." Kaiba said for him.  
Joey sat back in his seat. Well he did hear good things about Okanowa once or twice. Maybe they would find something fun to do there. He knew Seto better then anyone and Seto wasn't gonna waste his time or money on doing something for nothing. So in conclusion he knew they were gonna be there for at least a week at the minimum.  
  
It was around eight or nine at night. Yugi didn't really know since they had probably jumped a time zone or not. He stretched a little as Yami checked them into the hotel. They were in Okanowa Japan for the week or so. It seemed like a nice little town. Somewhere to just relax and enjoy some time to themselves.  
Yami gave his thanks to the person at the desk and took the card keys and picked up his bags. Yugi did the same and followed Yami to an elevator. Once inside the elevator they pushed a button and began to make their way up to the third floor where their room was.  
After all was said and done they were in their room and getting this that or the other thing set up for the night. But what they didn't know was that two people that they knew were just now entering a vacant room next to theirs.  
Yugi took the ice bucket and walked to the door, his card key in hand as well. "I'm gonna get some ice." he said as he opened the door. Yami was messing with the map trying to get it folded up and nodded. "Alright." he replied finally getting frustrated with the damned map.  
Yugi closed the door and as he turned to go down the hall to find the ice machine he ran into someone and bounced off of him. He immediately began to apologize along with the other person when they both stopped and looked to each other.  
Yugi blinked in shock along with the other person and they both pointed to each other. "J-Joey?" Yugi stuttered finally. Joey blinked and poked Yugi in the head as if he were seeing an illusion.  
"What are you doin' here, Yug?" he asked finally as he clutched his ice bucket to his chest. Yugi shrugged a little in turn and then giggled. "Yami and I came here to get away from the business of the city life for a week or so." He answered Joey.  
Joey smirked a little and looked towards his hotel room and shrugged. "Seto got us lost and we ended up here." he said chuckling some. Yugi then turned and followed Joey down the hall as they both searched for the ice machine.  
Yugi looked up to his friend and raised an eyebrow. "So where were you and Kaiba originally going?" he asked as they found the ice machine around the corner. Joey began digging for ice first when he began to answer. "We were gonna go to Tokyo, but like I said, Seto got lost, poor guy." he said finishing that in a more quieter tone. Yugi nodded a little as he got his turn to dig for ice.  
Once he finished they began heading back to their rooms. "So, how's things going for you and Kaiba anyways?" Yugi then asked. Joey smiled some and shrugged. "Better, now that we've had the chance to relax and stuff." Yugi nodded in improvement. "Good to hear." he replied.  
Yugi stopped at his door and dug out his card key from his pant pocket. "Well, good seeing you again, Joey." Yugi said as he slid the card in the card slot. Joey nodded as he stopped at the door to Yugi's right side. "Yup, you too, Yug." he answered as he too began to open his door. "See ya!" Yugi said as he entered his room and shut the door.  
Yami blinked and looked towards Yugi. "Who were you talking to?" he asked. Yugi shrugged a little, deciding to let Yami run into Joey or Kaiba by himself. "Someone I bumped into in the hall." he replied. Well it really wasn't a lie, now was it. Yami shrugged as Yugi put the ice in the little fridge the room provided.  
  
In the next room Joey had sat the ice in the fridge also and sat on the bed. Seto was in the bathroom, probably shaving. He turned the TV on and began to flip through the channels seeing if anything good was on. He couldn't find anything worth watching so just put it on some cartoon channel.  
Seto finally came out of the bathroom and rubbed at his chin a little as he tossed a razor aside. "So, what time is it, Joey?" Kaiba asked as he began to dig for something or another in one of their bags. Joey shrugged as he looked for the clock. "Eh.. 8:30." he finally answered. Seto frowned to himself as he dug up nothing good but his laptop. It was still too early for bed.  
Joey blinked as Kaiba sat his laptop on the desk and plugged it into the wall. "Seto.. you promised not to get involved with the company on this vacation, and that's all you've done so far." he said frowning. Kaiba turned to look at Joey and shrugged lightly. "I know, but Mokuba can't figure something out so I'm trying to help.." he began to protest.  
Joey only nodded a little as he lied back on the bed to just watch TV. Now Kaiba felt bad for not being able to pay attention to his little Joey. After all, that was the whole point of this vacation. So that he could spend more time with Joey.  
Kaiba looked down for a moment, thinking, then looked back to Joey who was now staring blankly at the TV. He didn't even look like he was really watching it. Kaiba got to his feet and suddenly was on the bed lying on top of Joey. Joey blinked and blushed some as he looked up at Kaiba.  
"Se-Seto. What are you doing?" he asked in slight confusion, still blushing. Kaiba smirked a little as his hand played across Joey's cheek, neck, then chest. "Something I haven't done with you in what seems like years." he replied smoothly. Joey blushed even more as he watched Kaiba a little.  
  
Yami sighed a little as Yugi massaged his back as he lied on the bed, shirtless, and on his stomach. He closed his eyes and relaxed as Yugi continued his actions, relaxing Yami's tensed back. It had been a long car drive and it had made his back feel a little sore for some reason.  
Yugi was straddling Yami from behind so he could massage his back better. "Feeling better now?" Yugi asked as he began to massage his shoulders. Yami nodded a little. The room fell silent again, except for whatever was going on on the TV. But then Yugi and Yami both heard something coming from next door that was very recognizable. Something that almost anyone could identify.  
Yami slowly opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow as he heard what sounded like loud moaning from the room next to them. Actually, it was on the other side of the wall that bed was against. Yugi blinked and blushed as he knew who it was doing.. you know what next door.  
Yami smirked, still not knowing who was next to them. "Sounds like somebody's busy." he said. Yugi gulped silently and stopped massaging Yami's back. Yami chuckled as he managed to roll over so he was now looking up at Yugi. He smirked a little as he reached up and lightly rubbed Yugi's cheek with his hand. "I'm sure we can make more noise then them over there." he said with a wink.  
Yugi managed to blush even more at Yami's comment. Yami sat up now, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist and began to lightly kiss at the boy's neck before he began to nibble a little. Yugi lightly rested his hands on Yami's shoulder as he closed his eyes a little and tilted his head to one side, now forgetting everything around him.  
  
Kaiba had managed to roll them over and Joey was now on top of him. Joey was slightly flushed now that their events had caught up to him. He sighed contently though and lied his head on Kaiba's shoulder. It had been at least an hour and a half.. or was it longer? He couldn't remember at the moment.  
Kaiba lightly ran his hand through Joey's hair and kissed him on the forehead. "You alright, Joey?" he asked. Joey nodded and flushed a little again. "I'm ok, Seto." he said lightly. Kaiba smirked a little and re- adjusted himself a little.  
Silence had fallen between the two of them. That was until they both heard a peculiar sound from next door. Kaiba and Joey blinked as it sounded like moaning. "Is it me, or did someone just copying us?" Kaiba asked with a grin. Joey only blinked and blushed as he knew who it was. "Dunno, but it sounds like they're making more noise then we did..." Joey remarked.  
Kaiba just grinned even more as he shook his head. They fell in silence, sorta listening to the people next door as they heard more moaning from two individual people now. "Is it me, or do those voices sound familiar?" he questioned Joey. Joey shrugged, almost trying to avoid the subject, though Kaiba could have sworn he knew who those voices belonged to...  
  
Yami groaned a bit as he rolled onto his other side. The sunlight was hitting him square in the face and it was bothering him. But not able to ignore it, even on his other side, he slowly opened his eyes. He grumbled a little as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.  
He blinked a few times and ran his hand down his face once. He could hear the shower running and looked towards the bathroom. Yugi must have woken up early, Yami thought to himself.  
He slowly rolled out of the bed and stood on the floor now. He blinked a few more times as he moved to his suit case and grabbed a pair of shorts and threw them on. He then stumbled towards the bathroom and knocked on the closed door. "Yugi? Can I come in?" Yami asked.  
Yugi blinked a little as he looked out of the shower and at the door. "Ya, sure." he replied as he stuck his head back in the shower and began to shampoo his hair. (Shampoo is a cute and interesting sounding word x.x) The door opened and Yami slowly walked in and wandered to the sink where he looked into the mirror and rubbed his chin some.  
He felt fuzzy little hairs and blinked wondering if he should shave or not. "Yugi, think I should shave or let something grow?" Yugi poked his head out of the shower once again and looked at Yami who was examining himself in the mirror some. "Dunno.. You might look cute with a goatee, but it may also look weird." Yugi said with a shrug.  
Yami looked up to see Yugi's reflection in the mirror and smirked at his shampoo covered hair. "Perhaps I'll shave then." Yami commented as he picked up his electric razor and began to shave. Yugi merely shrugged and continued to wash his hair.  
  
Yami was going out to get some lunch for Yugi and himself while Yugi was going to stay behind and check out what kind of things they could do while in Okanowa. Yami left the room and began to stroll down the hall. He was in no big hurry at the moment. But as he turned the corner to the elevator he bumped into someone.  
He blinked as he looked up to find none other then Seto Kaiba. He jumped back by half a foot as did Kaiba and they both stared at each other as if they saw a ghost. "What the hell are YOU doing here?" they both said in unison.  
Yami folded his arms across his chest as he stared at Kaiba waiting for him to answer first. Kaiba grumbled and his nose twitched. He wasn't about to admit that he got lost and ended up in some backwatered town such as this one. "Well, Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Yami prodded. Everything was a competition for those two.  
Kaiba folded his arms across HIS chest now and gave Yami a cold stare. "Forget why I'M here, what I want to know is why YOUR here." Kaiba said sternly. Yami gave a low growl as he pushed pass Kaiba and to the elevator. He really wasn't gonna give in so he would just walk away. "None of your business, Kaiba." was all Yami said as he disappeared into the elevator.  
Kaiba never looked at Yami as he disappeared from view. He just huffed to himself and made his way back to his room. He just had the feeling Joey knew that they were here this whole time and never told him. He smirked to himself though. He knew just how to get it out of him too.  
  
Yami thought to himself almost the whole time he was out getting lunch. Mainly as to why Kaiba was here. He could never out grow his curious nature, and that was one thing he didn't want to out grow either.  
He stepped out of the elevator and made his way back to his and Yugi's room. Then it hit him. If Kaiba was here that meant that loud mouth Joey Wheeler was here too! Yami grumbled to himself. Now it made sense. He remembered Yugi talking to someone as he stepped in the door last night, and that someone must have been Joey.  
Yami rolled his eyes as he grabbed his card key from his pocket. All well, Yami would have rather not have known they were here anyways. As he opened the door one more thing struck his mind. His jaw dropped and he froze where he was. That must mean that... the people next door were none other then.. Joey and Kaiba.  
Yami could have died on the spot! That means that the moaning he heard in the next room belonged to... Kaiba and Joey. Yugi blinked as he watched Yami's facial expressions and grew very confused. "What's the matter, Yami?" he then asked.  
Yami began to stutter and then blurted out, "That means that was Joey and Kaiba having sex and we heard it?!" Yugi's eyes grew wide and flushed horribly. Did Yami really have to remind him of that? Yami's face grew pale with fear and dropped the bag. "That also means they heard US do it too!" Yami felt very sick suddenly and slowly picked up the food and sat it on the table and flopped onto the chair.  
Yugi sighed and slumped. Yami must of ran into Joey or Kaiba on his way to or from getting lunch. Yugi got to his feet and moved over to Yami and sat his lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulder and buried his face there too. "Do you have to remind me that my best friend heard us last night?" he asked now losing his appetite as well.  
It was just something about hearing your best friend having sex with his lover and then having them hear you do the same was just disturbing. It was almost like listening to your brother do that stuff, or even your parents or grandparents. He shuddered some.  
Yami blinked a little and looked to Yugi. "Well, you never did say anything.." he said as he looked towards the wall. He felt Yugi shrug. "You were nibbling my ear! I forgot.." he said almost wanting to laugh. Yami smirked a little and then sighed and relaxed. "Well... I guess they asked for it." he joked.  
Yugi sighed now as well and reluctantly let go of Yami and grabbed the food and brought it back and gave him his stuff. Yami grabbed it lightly and thanked Yugi. "Wanna go swimming after lunch?" asked Yugi as he began to eat his sandwich. Yami shrugged a little. "I suppose." he said with a mouth full of food.  
  
It had been a few days now. Joey and Yugi had talked at least once or twice now while Yami and Kaiba pretended to think the other never even existed. Joey and Yugi had learned that both of their next stops were Tokyo, and as one could imagine Yami and Kaiba were thrilled.  
But that never stopped them from having fun with their lovers or anything. They all had a good time actually. They were both planning on leaving in two days now Joey and Yugi secretly planned on getting the four of them in the same hotel. They found it amusing when Yami and Kaiba got into a hissy fit with each other.  
But now it was pretty quiet. Both couples doing their own thing. While Joey and Kaiba were out shopping for supplies the would need on the road Yami and Yugi were enjoying some quality time with each other. They sat out on the patio on a lawn chair and snuggled together.  
It was a pretty peaceful day really. It was sunny out yet cool, some clouds dotted the sky. Yami had his eyes closed while he lightly rubbed Yugi's lower back, just relaxing. Yugi couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right though, and for the life of him he couldn't figure it out, but he knew it wasn't good.  
Yami opened his and looked down at Yugi and blinked. He looked kinda worried yet confused at the same time as he stared blankly at the railing. "Yugi? Something wrong?" he asked lightly bringing Yugi back to reality. He blinked a couple of times as he moved to get up.  
Yami blinked and sat up watching his aibou move over to the railing and lean up on it, resting his arms there leaning foreword and watched the streets below. He finally shrugged at Yami's question and sighed. "I dunno.. Something's just bothering me.." he said quietly.  
Yami tilted his head a little before getting onto his feet and moving up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rested his chin there. "Like what?  
  
he asked lightly. Again Yugi shrugged. "That's the thing.. I don't know what it is.." he said in a confused tone.  
Yami lightly kissed Yugi on the cheek and smiled a little. "Your probably just tired.." he replied. Yugi nodded a little. "That could be it." Yugi replied. Though for some reason he wasn't sure that this was the case. All he could do for now was sit and see what would happen. Hell that was ALL he could do till he could figure out what was wrong.  
Yami let go of Yugi and sighed some. "Maybe you should take a nap. You have been out of it today.. I mean the four of us did stay out till four in the morning..." Yami said, referring to Yugi, Joey, Kaiba and himself. They had gone bowling then to an all night pool hall. Yugi shrugged and nodded. "Alright.." he said as he made his way to the bed. What else was he to do anyways?  
  
They were all on the road again, heading for Tokyo. Yugi and Yami were busy chatting away about random things while listening to music. Yugi was in a good mood today. It was the first time for the last couple of days. Yami was a little worried though.. Yugi had been having nightmares about something he wouldn't say, he had even been real depressed.  
But now Yugi seemed to be ok, like nothing had happened. Yami was a little confused, but let it be. He knew Yugi would tell him if it was something important sooner or later. But then Yugi had fallen silent and looked out the window and watched the hills roll on by as the car sped down the road.  
Yami had fallen silent too now as a slow song came on and he just listened to it. Yugi sighed a little and slumped in his seat. "Yami?" he asked, never looking away from the window. Yami blinked and glimpsed at Yugi for a moment. "Yes, aibou?" he asked back.  
Yugi took a moment before he answered. It was like he wasn't sure if he should say what he had on his mind. "You'll never leave me, will you?" Yugi finally replied. Yami blinked in confusion and again looked at Yugi for a moment. He then gave a slight nervous smile as he looked back at the road.  
Yami wasn't sure what Yugi was talking about, but he already knew his answer. "Of course I wont leave you, Yugi.. Why would you ask that?" came Yami's voice. Yugi shrugged, still staring out the window. He again sighed as he turned and gave Yami a weary smile. "I dunno.. It's just... something that's been bothering me.." Yugi said, not knowing how else to put it.  
Yami frowned a little and tried to figure out how to react to this. "Yugi.. if something's wrong.. you can always tell me." Yami said lightly. He had a bad feeling about what Yugi had to say next. But he never got to figure out what was going on with him for he never answered him. "I dunno.. it's probably nothing." he said as he tried to regain his cheerfulness. "Probably sounds stupid anyways." he ended with a short chuckle.  
Yami shrugged some in confusion. He wasn't much of a mind reader, but he knew that something was bugging his Yugi, and he knew that Yugi was worried about it. "Yugi, what's wrong, this has been bugging you for the last couple of days now.." Yami tried to prod. Yugi shook his head and waved his hand. "It's nothing, Yami, really." he said with a small smile.  
  
Kaiba pulled into the hotel parking lot after Yami. He had followed the other two the whole way there, but only because Joey begged him to. It was at least 10:00 at night now, and Joey had fallen asleep two hours ago. Kaiba parked Next to Yami who was now climbing out of his car.  
Kaiba turned his car off and stepped out of his car now and stood to his full height of 5'11. He stretched a little as Yami closed his car door as quietly as possible. He had locked the doors so that he could go into the hotel and check them in and come back for the sleeping Yugi, and go to their room.  
Kaiba did the same and the two of them made their way into the hotel. "So, Kaiba... Has Joey said anything to you about Yugi?" Yami suddenly asked. Kaiba blinked and looked to Yami as if he were crazy. "Depends.. About what?" Kaiba asked as they entered the building. "I don't know.. like about anything bothering him?" Yami proceeded.  
Kaiba gave Yami another weird look. "No, do I look like a psychic to you?" he asked as he made it to the desk first. He checked Joey and himself in and received two card keys and then made his way back to the car to get Joey and a few things.  
Yami blinked and watched Kaiba leave and turned to face the person at the desk. After he too checked in he went out and opened the car door and scooped up Yugi. Yugi slowly opened his eyes for a moment or two and saw Yami and snuggled against his chest as he fell right back to sleep. Yami only smiled a bit as he carried his lover up to their hotel room.  
After that Yami and Kaiba both went back to their cars and gathered things up and took them to their rooms and so forth. It was 10:30 or so by the time Yami finished doing what he needed to do and sat on the other side of the bed. He gave a silent yawn and looked over to the sleeping Yugi and again smiled sweetly.  
Yugi looked like a sleeping angel all curled up like he was. He then lied down next to him and again yawned. But before anything else could be done, Yami too, fell asleep. It was a longer day then he had thought.  
  
It was the next morning now. Joey and Kaiba had gone out to see the Tokyo Tower, while Yugi and Yami were out just looking at the town. At the moment they were at the city's mall, doing a little shopping. "Hey, Yugi, I'm gonna go do something real quick, meat at the food court in an hour?" Yami asked as he began to go off in another direction.  
Yugi shrugged a little. "Alright." Yugi replied as he waved at Yami with a smile. Yami blew a kiss and turned and ran off down the hall and disappeared in the crowed. Yugi began to wander around the mall and looked about. But that's when he heard someone call for him.  
He blinked knowing it wasn't Yami's voice, nor Joey, or Kaiba. But who did he possibly know in Tokyo? He stopped and looked around hearing his name being called again. He then noticed a creepy looking store and blinked. Some hooded person was waving at him to come inside.  
He looked around a bit as if hoping to see Yami, but to no avail. He then slowly made his way to the hooded man and stopped in front of him and his table. He blinked as the store looked like a fortune telling type of place. "Ho-how do you know my name?" he asked the unknown man, who in turn shook his head.  
He then looked up a little, half his face still hidden in the shadows of his hood. "That is not of great importants." he replied. Yugi only blinked in confusion. He wasn't quite sure of this person but didn't know what to do. "Yugi Motou, someone you know is in great danger, along with yourself. Be cautious while you are in the city of Tokyo, the future depends on you and your lover's survival." he said.  
Yugi then got very suspicious and serious. "What do you mean?!" he demanded. The hooded man only looked down to some cards and fell silent. "You will know very soon." was all he said.  
Yugi was gonna make the person speak, but that was until he heard Yami's voice from the hall of the mall. Had it already been an hour? He gave the hooded man a quick warning glare as he turned and ran out to Yami.  
  
They were driving down the road now, and Yugi was deep in thought about what the fortune teller had told him. Yami sighed and looked to Yugi for a moment. "Yugi, what has been bothering you?" he asked in a concern manner. Yugi had been awfully quiet since they left the mall.  
Yugi blinked and snapped back to reality. "Oh, heh, nothing, some fortune teller said something to me earlier and I was thinking about it is all." he said. Well he was telling the truth, just not the WHOLE truth. Yami chuckled a little. "Don't tell me that you believe that tarot cards crap." Yami said in a sarcastic manner.  
Yugi shrugged and gave a weary chuckle back. "Nah, me? Never." he said in a half joking manner. Yami shook his head as they pulled into some fast food parking lot. "So, what did Mr. Fortune Teller say to you?" Yami asked as he poked Yugi in the side playfully. Yugi blushed and giggled. One of his other soft spots. "Nothing important." he replied. Yami only shrugged as he pulled into the drive thru.  
  
It was a little later in the day now, everyone was back in their hotel rooms. Yugi and Yami were watching a movie on the TV when they heard a knock on the door. Yugi was the one to get up and answer it. It was Joey.  
"Hey, Yug! I thought that you and Yami would like to join me and Kaiba when we go to some museum to see some ancient Egyptian stuff!" Joey said as Kaiba came up from behind him. Yugi blinked and looked back at Yami who seemed interested, for he had gotten up and walked over to the door. "What kind of stuff?" Yugi asked.  
"I dunno, but they supposedly found most of the stuff in a tomb that might have belonged to a powerful Pharaoh!" Joey declared. Yugi blinked as he watched Yami. "Ya! Let's go, Yugi!" Yami exclaimed as he grabbed his car key and card key. Yugi suddenly got a sudden bad feeling about this. "Ya, Yug, it's here for only one day." Joey replied as Kaiba silently stood there.  
Yugi looked back to Yami and shrugged. "Ok, looks like Yami wants to go so I'll go too." Yugi said as he stepped out into the hall. But he just couldn't help but worry about this bad feeling he had. Could it possibly be what he had been worrying about this whole time, and even what that hooded guy had said at the mall?  
  
They were now at the museum, and it had been an hour. Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, and Joey were all looking around at some ancient artifacts and tablets. Yami recognized some things as his old belongings from his palace, while Kaiba was able to translate some tablets.  
Yugi and Joey only listened to their lovers talk about this that or the other thing. They had never seen them act so nicely to each other. But of course they were connected together in the past. But soon their quiet afternoon at the museum was going to turn into a nightmare come true.  
Right as things were getting good for Yami they heard someone shout over the low murmurs of the crowd. "Nobody move!" came the voice that belonged to a man in his late thirties. Yugi froze as his heart stopped. He suddenly knew that this was that great danger the fortune teller had spoken about.  
The crowed began to scream and shout as at least ten men pulled out guns and herded them all into a corner. The museum was awfully small, and easy to take control of. Yugi had stuck closely to Yami as Joey did to Kaiba.  
Yami grumbled under his breath as he clinched his hands into fists, Kaiba doing the same as he stepped in front of Joey as to protect him. "What do you think you guys are doing?!" shouted Kaiba. How could such idiots attempted a hostage robbery when the president of Kaiba Corp was there?  
The person who seemed to be in charge of this operation pointed a hand gun in Kaiba's direction as the rest of the people fell silent. "What does it look like, you idiot?! Now shut your trap or I'll blow your brains out!" the masked man shouted.  
Yami now had Yugi behind him and stared at the ten men who had begun to loot what ever they could get their hands on. All that was on Yami's mind was to protect Yugi, but Yugi was getting very weary of all this. He just knew something was gonna happen, he just knew it.  
The head man of this looked to his people and gave out an order. "If any of them move, or even try to THINK of doing something heroic, kill 'em!" he shouted out. Yugi tugged on Yami's shirt to get his attention. He looked down at the rather scared looking Yugi. "What do we do?" he asked quietly. Yami looked back up at the armed men and shrugged. "I don't know, Yugi.." was all he could say. He could only hope to wait this out and everything would be ok.  
But that was only wish full thinking. Someone decided to freak out and ran right into Yami, trying to escape or something. That's when it all fell to pieces. First the man who had tried to run was shot down, and Yami, who had lost his balance fell right into one of the armed men.  
In an automatic reaction the man pushed Yami away and aimed their gun right at him. He didn't even have time to think, but Yugi on the other hand did. Right as the other guy's gun went off is when Yugi jumped out in front of Yami.  
It all happened too fast. One moment Yami was ran into, pushed and shot at, then the next thing he knew was Yugi was falling down right in front of him. "Yugi!" he heard Joey shout out as he ran over towards the falling boy.  
Yami suddenly snapped back and caught him right before he hit the ground. He looked Yugi over, and found blood beginning to stain his white shirt. He was shot in the stomach. Yami's heart began to pound as Yugi began to cringe being in obvious pain.  
Joey fell to his knees, his heart beginning to pound as well. "What have you ass holes done?!" Kaiba shouted out. Then sirens were heard from outside and the armed robbers began to panic.  
They grabbed their packs and ran for the door, Kaiba chasing them down. "Seto, no!" Joey shouted watching them all disappear. Yami on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off of Yugi who was now bleeding badly. His breathing also became unstable as he looked back up at Yami with a very weak smile.  
Yami then began to freak out, and he had the right to. "Yugi?" Yami said weakly, his voice breaking now. Yugi did his best to reach up and lightly wipe the oncoming tears away. Yami grabbed his hand tightly and kissed it. "Yugi, why did you do that?" Yami asked as the tears began to really flow. He knew better.. and that also meant that he knew Yugi wouldn't make it out of this one.  
Yugi began to cough, trying his best to continue breathing, but he too knew that it was useless. He knew that he didn't have much time as well. Joey now began to cry as he watched his best friend bleed to death before him. "Ya--" Yugi choked out, trying to say something.  
Yami shook his head, lightly caressing the other's cheek, which began to grow cold. "Shhh, it's ok, aibou.. you'll be ok." Yami said trying to lie to himself. Yugi shook his head weakly. "I.. lo-love you.." Yugi said rather quietly. Yami began to choke on his breath. "I love you too, Yugi.." he said as he began to cry.  
Yami had now tried to apply pressure to the wound but it wasn't helping any. Yugi cried out in pain, and Yami jumped and pulled his hand back. "Aibou, I don't know what to do..." he said in a panicky tone. Blood began to trickle out of Yugi's mouth now as he again tried to calm Yami, but knew it wouldn't do any good. He tried to speak but only to cough up more blood. "Th-there i-is nothing to d-do.." Yugi said with a small weak smile.  
Yugi was as calm as he could get for someone that was dieing. But in the end it wouldn't do any good. Yami looked into Yugi's eyes seeing the oncoming fear. But before Yami could say anything back Yugi had fallen limp. He was gone.  
Yami's heart almost stopped itself. His breath was stuck in his throat and his eyes searched Yugi franticly for any signs of life, but found none. By this time Kaiba came back in with police and Joey rammed himself into Kaiba, now crying uncontrollably.  
Yami shook Yugi a little, as if he were just sleeping. "Yugi? Come on, wake up..." he said, his voice cracking as tears really began to flow. "No, Yugi.. wake up.. Yugi?" Yami couldn't believe this, he wanted to scream, yet find those people and kill them all himself. They took his most precious treasure, his life, the one thing that made him happy, and that was his lover, the one person he loved more then anything. So, with everything he was he just screamed at the top of his lungs. "YYUUUGGIIIIIIII!"  
What else was he to do? He had then hugged Yugi tightly screaming and crying. He had buried his face into Yugi's shoulder and just couldn't stop shaking. No, this couldn't be. Yugi wasn't supposed to die.  
The police tried their best to get Yami to let go of Yugi's body so paramedics could send it off to the morgue, but took at least three of them to pry Yami away from him.  
Yami kicked and screamed and tried to break free but they wouldn't let him go. Instead they were trying to calm him down, like he hadn't just lost the most important person in his life. They told him it was ok, but it wasn't! Yugi was now dead because of him! How could it be ok?! This was all he could think of as he continued to thrash about.  
  
The police, and the paramedics all had to hold Yami back as they loaded Yugi's now empty shell for a body into an ambulance. After they drove off was when Yami was let go, but he tried to chase the ambulance down but failed. Just like he had failed Yugi.  
Joey and Kaiba were allowed to go after some officers had questioned them about what happened. Kaiba looked to Yami who was now nothing more then a broken man. He frowned some to himself. Sure Yami was his rival, but he was still a friend, and he felt real sorry for him.  
Joey made his way to Yami who had now fell to his knees in the middle of the road and began to sob like no tomorrow. He leaned down and laid a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yami... Let me and Seto take you back to the hotel.." Joey said softly. But Yami broke away and got to his feet and began to walk away like he never heard Joey in the first place.  
Joey frowned sadly. He knew Yami's pain, or at least part of it. Yugi was his best friend, so it was like losing his only brother.. but Yami had lost more then a best friend.. he lost the only person he had, and his lover.  
Kaiba came up to Joey from behind and lightly embraced him from behind. Joey again began to cry as he turned and buried his head in Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba did his best to settle Joey down because now, more then ever, he needed to be strong so they could look for Yami and help him get back home in one piece.  
"Joey.. I need you to take Yami's car back to the hotel.. I'll take our car and look for Yami.." Kaiba said softly. Joey nodded and reluctantly let him go and went to Yami's car and literally picked the lock and jump started the car and drove off. He had learned that from Kaiba for emergency purposes. Or if he locked the key in the car, or was robbed.  
Kaiba watched Joey drive off before he got into his car and drove off down in the direction Yami went. Kaiba only hoped to find the Pharaoh soon before he did something stupid. That something stupid being either killing himself or getting himself arrested.  
  
It had grown dark now, and Yami was stumbling down the side walk with a now empty sake bottle in hand. He was drunk off his ass and very weary. He was a wreck and it was very obvious. His eyes were red and sore, his face was stained with tears.  
Soon he saw a car heading down in his direction, the headlights seemed too bright for him to bear. He shielded his eyes the best he could with the hand that held the empty sake bottle. The car slowed down and the passenger side window opened. It was Kaiba.  
Yami ignored the man and again began to walk. "Get in the car." He heard Kaiba say right after taking his first step. "Why?! So I can go back to the hotel and face Sugoroku?!" Yami shouted out.  
Yes he knew Yugi's grandfather was here. He saw him being picked up from the airport by a taxi. Kaiba frowned and sighed. "Look, I know this is hard but you need to go see him." Kaiba said more softly. He was just trying to calm the situation down. Joey had been crying all day, Sugoroku showed up to get Yami and have Yugi's body sent back to Domino, and now was trying to just get Yami to go back to the hotel with him.  
Yami shook his head and again tried walking. "Get in the car, Motou!" shouted Kaiba. That made Yami stop. He turned back and looked at Kaiba through the car window with tired eyes. "What did you call me?" Yami asked as if shocked by this. He didn't even HAVE a last name.. but suddenly had Yugi's.. "Please, just get in the car.." Kaiba begged. Yami slowly did just that and they drove off towards the hotel.  
  
Kaiba helped Yami up to the hotel room. He smelled of alcohol and he really acted like he had been drinking. He could barely walk on his own. "I swear, Motou, if you tell ANYONE about me helping you, I'll put you out of your misery myself." Kaiba said. He was half way joking but at the same time wasn't.  
Yami only smirked to himself. "Why don't you just do so anyways?" he asked as he stumbled a little. Kaiba only frowned at Yami's comment. "Yami, whether you want to believe this or not, this planet, these people still need you around. I hate to admit it but you ARE the protector of the innocent, keeper of the Shadow Realm.. And with out you, or a proper heir... Hell will be unleashed onto these people." Kaiba said sternly as he opened the door to Yami's room.  
But that's as far as Kaiba was going to go. The rest of what happened was none of his concern. After Yami went inside Kaiba retired to his room to pack. With what had happened Joey would want to go back, and honestly, so would he.  
Yami never looked up at Sugoroku who was now standing a few feet in front of him. Neither of them knew what to say. Sugoroku wanted to ask if Yami was ok, but he knew that he wasn't. He seemed different now then he had when he left home with Yugi. He seemed broken, empty, and no longer himself.  
Yami then began to start his crying all over again. "I'm so sorry.." he said as he fell to his hands and knees, breaking out in tears. "I failed you.. I failed Yugi.." Yami sobbed. Sugoroku bowed his head. He too was feeling pain from the loss of his only grandson, but Yami seemed to have been suffering even more. He really was the one who loved Yugi the most, and now Sugoroku plainly saw it.  
He slowly made his way over to Yami and knelt down in front of him . He began to lightly rub his back, not knowing what else to do. But then Yami had clung to him, burying his face in the old man's chest. He couldn't stop shaking or crying for the life of him, and he never wanted to. The pain in his heart was to great, to strong, even if he was the Pharaoh.  
Sugoroku slowly hugged the boy, trying his best not to start crying as well. He knew he needed to be strong. "We'll leave in the morning... you should rest." Sugoroku said quietly, his voice breaking a little. He felt Yami shake his head. "I can't sleep.." he said in a muffled voice.  
Sugoroku sighed and rubbed the boy's back some more, some tears escaping HIM now. He wiped them away and got to his feet, leading the drunken Yami to the chair where he sat him down. As soon as he sat him down he almost immediately fell asleep. He was so tired, he was filled with so much pain, that it just made him fall asleep.  
Sugoroku sighed yet again as he sat at the end of the bed. He began to sob now as he couldn't hold it in much longer. He too suffered, he too felt the pain of losing Yugi... he was also human and needed to let his emotions go.  
  
Yami being in no condition to drive sat in the passengers seat as Sugoroku drove down the high way. Yami held onto the puzzle that Yugi once wore. He was lightly petting the Millennium Item as if it were Yugi himself.. or maybe just to calm himself. He didn't know.  
Sugoroku stared down the slightly windy road trying so hard not to think about what he had heard yesterday. It was on the news all over Japan. He remembered it as if he had just seen it seconds ago.  
He was vacuuming the living room floor while he watched the TV. He was watching some action TV program when the news flash interrupted it. It was on some robbery that had occurred at some small museum in Tokyo.  
He wouldn't have paid it too much mind if he hadn't heard the newscaster report on casualties. The reporter had said these exact words, "While the robbers has escaped there were two deaths reported. One being that of a business man named Yori Tomoguru in his late thirties and the second being the young Duelist Kingdom and Battle City champion Yugi Motou at age 15." The old man's heart had almost stopped on the spot as they flashed pictures of both the business man and his grandson.  
Sugoroku shook his head and tried to pay attention to his driving again. Yami hadn't said a word since the night before so he knew that it might not do any good to start a conversation. So instead he turned on the CD player.  
Yami sighed and continued to stare out the window blankly. The events of yesterday were repeatedly going through his head and he couldn't stop thinking about it. What was he to do now? He didn't have anything to live for now.. Who cares if he was the chosen protector of the innocent and ruler of the Shadow Realms? He wasn't any good to anyone without having Yugi there to give him the courage he needed. He was just no good period.  
  
It had been a few days now, and Yugi's funeral had been said and done. Sugoroku wouldn't even dare touch Yugi's room, and Yami had constantly found himself staring inside of it expecting to find Yugi there.  
  
Sugoroku was afraid for Yami's health. He was now nothing more then a broken man, who wouldn't eat sleep or drink, who never spoke a word since Tokyo, who had constant nightmares about the incident... and who he caught crying day in and day out.  
But when Sugoroku went to search for Yami he couldn't find him anywhere in their house or the game shop. He had just disappeared. He had done this a couple other times and was literally drug home drunk by the police. It was pretty sad really. So Sugoroku merely made his way into the kitchen to eat yet another lonely dinner.  
  
Yami stood before Yugi's grave as the wind began to blow. It was a farley cool wind tonight. He really couldn't remember how he got here but just stared at the grave stone. The whole scene of Yugi's murder replayed in his mind in a split second and he tried his best not to give into the temptation to cry. So instead he fell to his knees and continued to stare blankly.  
Behind him he could hear someone's footsteps approach him. He could care less as to who it was. But then he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. "Yugi's death will only be in vain if you continue to act as if the whole world has stabbed you in the back." came an all too familiar voice.  
Yami's sadden expression turned to that of anger and hate as he slowly got to his feet. He turned around to find none other then Shadi standing in front of him. He wore his usual Egyptian like garbs.  
Shadi took a step back as he saw the anger in the Pharaoh's eyes. That's when the Millennium Puzzle glowed around his neck and the eye appeared on his forehead. "You had something to do with this, didn't you Shadi?!" Yami shouted out as he took menacing steps towards the protector of the Millennium Items.  
Shadi shook his head, again backing away from Yami. "N-no! I tried to prevent this!" Shadi blurted out as he was backed into a tree. "Well then SPILL it!" Yami again shouted. He was in no mood for Shadi's games or riddles.  
Shadi choked on his words as Yami grabbed him by the collar of his robes and pressed him even harder into the tree. "C'mon, Shadi! Let's hear it! I'm DIEING to know why you had to MURDER my Yugi!" Yami continued to shout.  
Shadi grabbed the Pharaoh's wrists and tried to get him to back off but his power had risen ten fold. Perhaps this was a rather bad time to talk to him. "I tried to prevent Yugi's AND your death by warning him as a fortune teller at the mall in Tokyo!" He began as the wind really began to pick up, no doubt as a side effect to Yami's powers.  
Yami shoved the other into the tree rather hard now. "What else, Shadi!?" Yami demanded as tears began to poor down his cheeks. His emotions was running ramped now and it was very obvious. "I figured by telling him that you guys would avoid the Egyptian exhibit and just stay at the hotel, but when you were shot at Yugi changed the course of time and events by taking the bullet that was meant for you. There for the authorities came sooner then they were supposed to and your life along with the rest were spared." Shadi said trying to remain calm though the fear in his eyes were very visible. "Everyone at that museum were destined to die that day, but instead were spared." he finished as Yami's grip loosened a little.  
Yami slowly lost his anger as it was taken over by the pain and sorrow that had taken his heart the day Yugi had died. He had let go of Shadi and made his way back to his lover's grave and began to shake. "I tried to prevent your deaths because you both were needed desperately in the near future, for a new threat is arising. Kaiba held it out and did his best along side with Joey but they were eventually banned to the Shadow Realms, a fate worse then death." Shadi continued.  
Yami again fell to his knees. "What use am I without Yugi?" He asked his voice breaking. He no longer had faith in himself, and this is what Shadi had feared. But he couldn't do anything about it, just try to get Yami to do what he was now destined to do, though that was even something that remained a shadow.  
  
Author Notes: O_O ok, ok, so it WAS as cute as a button, till the end. But hey, now yer all like, "NO! WHAT HAPPENS?!" Well you'll see! -winks- hee hee. Now the next chapter to my fanfic is coming soon so no fretting over there! Ya you, the one in the very back! I can see you! x.x Anypoo.. Next chapter I'm thinking will hold info. Now I DID write a story prior to this about a year ago, but I dun remember what all happened, and I couldn't find it. But in any case, I DO remember them being split into two separate peoples, Yugi and Yami, and Tea was all bitchy and so forth.. Well ya, tell me what you think! Take care and read my next fic! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Ya, like I said before, dun OWN Yu-Gi-Oh... Wish I did.. But I dun.. But hey! My Dueling skills are getting MUCH better now. I remind myself of Joey alot of the times any more. -blinks and coughs- ANYWAYS! Like I said, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, there, said it twice so them dorkish sue happy dorks wont SUE ME! x.x  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Darkness Ensues  
  
Yami lied in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had alot on his mind that he had to sort out. First of all, yes, it had been a month and he was now in school again, second of all what Shadi had said to him the night he visited Yugi's grave, third of all him having to still get over the fact that Yugi wouldn't be coming back.  
  
He sat up and sighed as he now tried to figure out what to do about this supposed oncoming threat. He still thought that he was no good without having Yugi to help him out. He could barely save the world the FIRST time around five thousand years ago. Back then he was alone and frightened, much like he was now.  
  
Sure he had a couple of friends such as Joey, Mai, Tristan, and yes, even Kaiba and his kid brother Mokuba.. But he still felt very empty inside. There were a couple times now that he was sent to the hospital because he over dosed on alcohol and then he had purposely tried to kill himself. But every time it happened, something, or someone, kept bringing him back. He had to wonder if it was Yugi's doing, like he was telling him to hang on. But to what?  
  
He again sighed as he got up and went down to the living room to watch some TV. He wasn't much for talking now a days, nor was he much for playing games or hanging out with people.  
  
He sat on the couch and flipped thru the channels till he found something slightly interesting and watched it. He was ok for the time being, but that was until Yugi's grandfather came along. "I know your not much for talking to her, but Tea would like to talk to you.." came Sugoroku's voice from behind the couch.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes as he sat up. "Talk about what?" he asked almost impatiently. She was the LAST person he wished to be bothered by at the moment. Sugoroku shrugged. "Beats me, she wont say except that it's important." the old man replied.  
  
Yami shrugged a little. "Whatever." he said as he again slumped in the couch. Whatever she said to him had BETTER be important, he thought. First he had been pestered by Shadi about "great threats and dangers" and now Tea just HAD to talk to him. Probably to beg him to be her boyfriend again. He could swear she cared for no one but herself.  
  
Tea turned the corner and looked to the slumped Yami. Though his thoughts were focused on irritations, his expression looked so tired, so weak. She frowned a little. "Um, Yami.. I know that your still not at your full strength or anything but I wanted to talk to you.." she began.   
  
Yami made no replies so she took a seat off in a chair that faced him. His expression looked blank as he was now focused on other things. "I wanted to apologize for all my behaviors in the last year.. I know it was not right of me, and I wanted to just say sorry." She paused and watched Yami. Still nothing.  
  
She sighed a little and looked to her lap. This was very hard for her, even though most would think she didn't care, she really did. "I'm also sorry about Yugi's death.. I was sad to hear about it." she said in a more quiet tone.  
  
Then Yami moved to sit up. "Cut to the chase, Tea, I'm not feeling well." Yami said. Tea nodded a little. "What I wanted to say was, even though it was selfish and very rude of me, all my actions were basically out of jealousy." she finally stated.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow as he looked at her in sheer confusion. Jealousy? Of WHAT? Now THIS was getting interesting. Tea blinked and looked away. She knew he was confused, so she took in a breath to explain.  
  
"You see, I was jealous of you, maybe even angry.. I felt that when you and Yugi became separate people and got together in a relationship that.. you were stealing him away from me." She again began to explain.   
  
She heard him huff a little. "Right, like I'LL believe that?" he asked. He wasn't hers to begin with, nor was she his. Sure Yugi saw her as a sister but nothing more. "It's true, Yami.. He was my only friend, even though Joey and Tristan pretended to be.. they never really liked me." she said quietly. She felt so alone, maybe just as alone as Yami.  
  
Yami crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head. "Whatever, Tea, but if you even want to think about being my friend again you have to earn my trust again, and trust me, it wont be easy." he stated as he looked away.  
  
  
  
Shadi stood outside of the Game Store that was ran by Sugoroku and Yami. He had been avoiding the Pharaoh since the night he was at the graveyard, but he knew he would have to face him sooner or later. Might as well be sooner.   
  
He disappeared after a second and reappeared in Yugi's old room. He assumed correctly as Yami was sitting on the bed staring down at the deck that used to be Yugi's, that he held in his hand. He then sighed and never looked up at Shadi. "What do you want this time..?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
Shadi took another step into the room and looked down at Yami. "You wont do anything about this new threat will you?" he asked, doubting the Pharaoh would. Yami shrugged some as he continued to stare down at the Duel Monsters deck. "Why should I?" he asked back. He then slumped even more as he closed his eyes. "It's not like I'll get Yugi back in return.." he said almost wishing that that were the case.  
  
Shadi sighed some and turned away. "I knew you wouldn't do it. After all when I first entered your soul room you were nothing more then some Pharaoh who could've cared less.. Why did I ever get my hopes up to high about you changing your ways." said Shadi.  
  
It was mostly a taunt, to get Yami to do what he was destined to do. He heard Yami get to his feet behind him and almost wanted to hide, because he knew the Pharaoh's anger was nothing to play with. "Take that back!" Yami shouted.  
  
Shadi blinked. Now he did it, he struck Yami in the pride. No one usually ever did this and lived to tell the tale. "Take it back now, Shadi!" his tone, it sounded so demanding, like he was commanding Shadi to do what he was told.  
  
This wasn't a good thing either. Ever since Yugi's death Yami had been slipping further and further into his old ways when he was the Pharaoh of Egypt. He was almost becoming his darker self, the self that was respected by mostly fear.  
  
Shadi tried to remain calm as he turned to face Yami. "Please, Yami. Calm yourself." Shadi said lightly. Boy, and he thought a little reverse psychology couldn't hurt anyone, but here he was probably about to be killed on the spot.   
  
Yami tried to regain his cool, noticing it now for the first time. He couldn't keep himself in line anymore. Could it be because he no longer had Yugi to help him? Or could it be because he was just to emotional BECAUSE Yugi wasn't there. He really didn't know.   
  
Yami then looked away from Shadi. "Why should I help you, after all you slaughtered over hundreds just because they only seek to find the answers of their past. So why should you even care?" Yami then asked as he sat back down onto the bed.  
  
Shadi frowned. He really didn't think of it that way, until now. Now, for the first time in his life, he regretted it too. "Because... it's your duty." he said weakly. Yami only chuckled under his breath. It was also his duty to protect Yugi, but look what good THAT did. "I'll think about it." was the only thing he said.  
  
Yami had almost started to heal now, he was again attending school every day, socializing some, and even gaining a better mood. But though as hard as he tried he was still having trouble sleeping. Why that was he was unsure of. He was continuously having these weird dreams. They were very blurred, and even dark. But he could hear a familiar voice screaming for him, screaming for help. Yet, somehow that voice wasn't familiar. It was very confusing really.  
  
He smirked to himself as he thought of these dreams. It was as if it were a puzzle that he must solve. Kinda like how Yugi had worked for eight years before finally solving his Millennium Puzzle. Yami had almost wished that he hadn't. Maybe he would still be alive now.   
  
No, he couldn't start thinking of that again. Not now. He lightly shook his head and tried to concentrate on his math assignment. Math was farley easy for him, considering he used it all the time in Duel Monsters and other games. Yes, games were now the only thing he now had and lived for, though he hadn't done much of that.  
  
But that was when a sudden flash of sorts zipped across his mind's eye, as if telling him something wasn't right. He straightened himself out in his chair and looked around the class room. Kids murmured quietly as they did their math assignments.   
  
He again shook his head unsure of what was wrong and went back to staring blankly at his paper. He frowned seeing he had only completed one math problem. He was just so easily distracted today.   
  
Then again it flashed in his head but he got a picture along with it. It looked like a dark small place, and an outline of a person was seen in it pounding on something above them. He blinked in confusion. It seemed so familiar, but why?  
  
He then felt someone rest their hand on his shoulder and blinked. "You ok, Yami?" asked Bakura with his British accent. He again blinked as he looked up to see the white haired boy standing behind him. "Uhh.. Ya, I'm fine." he said as he again started working on his class work.  
  
Bakura shrugged and sat down next to him. Yami glimpsed up at Bakura from the corner of his eye. "So, you doing any better lately?" Bakura asked. He hadn't talked to Yami or Yugi much in the last year. Well he had been an exchange student for a little while. Yami shrugged a little as he quickly solved the third problem.   
  
Bakura only nodded some as he could tell that Yami would never be ok, not for a long time anyways. He then noticed that a picture was hanging half way out of his jacket pocket. It was of Yami and Yugi together, both smiling, both seeming to enjoy life.   
  
Bakura then got to his feet. The bell for lunch was about to ring. "Well, see you around." He said to Yami with a small wave. Yami nodded as he was now on the 16th problem. Bakura then walked off and left the Pharaoh alone to do his school work.  
  
Yami sighed and slumped as he reached down for that picture Bakura had noticed. He held it in his hand and stared down at it. The picture was a little wrinkled due to too much handling. In the picture he was holding Yugi from behind around the waist. Yugi had his bright smile, the kind that could even light up the Shadow Realm. That was what sadden Yami's heart again.  
  
"Is everything ready?" came a dark and sinister sounding voice. One hooded figure almost cringed in fear and kept his face hidden in the shadows of his hood. "Almost, my Master." he answered, his voice slightly trembling.  
  
The "master" smirked to himself as he turned away from his little servant and sat down on a rather large and cushioned chair. It almost seemed like a chair that belonged to a thrown. He crossed his legs and rested his arms on the chair's arm rests.   
  
He was preparing for his coming into the world of humans, the world that was so vulnerable since that Pharaoh Yami had decided to turn his back to them since his lover died. He couldn't ask for better timing.   
  
But of course he had the ultimate plan. He found the mistakes that Maximillion Pegasus and Mallik Ishtar had made, meaning he knew exactly what to do and what NOT to do. That was why his plan was so perfect, absolutely perfect. And he couldn't even settle for anything less.   
  
"Soon, Pharaoh, you will FINALLY be beaten and I will take your place as King and rule the very world that you turned your back on!" He shouted out to anyone who dared oppose him and cackled loudly as well and his voice echoed through out the chambers of his little Shadow Palace.  
  
Soon, very soon, he will destroy the Pharaoh and his name and claim the thrown that he had now abandoned. Oh yes, he will rule the world in his place and show them all what fear really meant!  
  
  
  
Yami couldn't stop having those weird visions for the life of him! Every time he tried to sleep he saw some person pounding on something above them, shouting and screaming for help. The thing that bothered him the most was that this person was calling for him. But why was beyond him, and how they knew him was just as much of a mystery.  
  
He finally sat up grumbling to himself. It was getting on his nerves that such a trivial puzzle was bugging him not only while he was awake but now while he was trying to sleep! He sighed some as he sat there thinking and tried to calm his thoughts so that he could sleep. But he saw no signs of these things stopping any time soon.  
  
  
  
Some random kid wandered the streets of Domino looking for this person named Yami. He was to challenge him to a duel so that this person who hired him knew what to expect in his newest deck, and how he used it.   
  
The kid frowned and slumped as he continued to look for this person. He knew Yami by reputation only. He knew that he was the top ranked Duelist in the world. He was even better then that Yugi Motou who he had heard passed away a few months ago.   
  
He stared down at his deck. He might have been the best Duelist from his town, but that wasn't saying much. His town's Duelists were pretty sloppy with the game really. He knew he would be slaughtered within two turns by Yami. This Yami WAS the King of Games after all.  
  
He then turned the corner to some other street that seemed less busy and ran into someone taller then he. Well that could be anyone, he was only 4'9 after all. He wasn't that tough either, very skinny and not well built. He looked up to find the person he was looking for.   
  
"Excuse me, I didn't see you there." Yami said with a blink or two. His voice seemed rather deep, and he was even more attractive looking in person then on TV. The smaller boy blinked back and blushed. "Um, are you Yami?" he asked quietly.  
  
Yami blinked again and raised an eyebrow. "Ya, why?" he asked almost wondering about this boy. He watched him pull out a Duel Monsters deck from his pocket and shrugged. "I.. I was wondering if I could duel you? I've always wondered what it would be like and so.." he said staring down at his pathetic deck. It was what he thought of as a beat down deck. But it wasn't the very best ever.  
  
Yami slumped a little and shoved his hands in his pocket. "I don't know.. I haven't dueled in a while, I might be rusty now." he replied. Honestly he didn't feel like dueling the kid but shrugged. "Sure, whatever." He said as he dug out his own deck. Wow, guess he really DID need this thing today.  
  
  
  
After Yami was lead to a public Dueling arena they set themselves up for a duel. It was one of Kaiba's old Duelist Kingdom models. That was ok though, Yami didn't mind. He set his newly assembled deck on the deck zone after shuffling. "Ok, kid, I hope you know what your doing.." Yami said as the other person started drawing his hand. "I wouldn't worry, I do know what I'm doing." he said gaining some confidence.  
  
Boy, he couldn't believe he was hired to duel Yami! Yami was always one of his biggest role models in this last year or so. He had defeated Yugi Motou in the last tournament after all.   
  
Yami drew his hand and took a look at it. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't that great either. In his hand were the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1, Time Seal, Dark Hole, Trap hole, and Dark Magician Girl. He looked up to the boy. "We duel by Battle City Rules, minus the rare card thing.. Four thousand life points, tributes, yada yada." Yami said as he sighed a little.  
  
The boy nodded. "Then I'll go first!" he replied as he looked his hand over. Ok.. so what could he use? He looked his hand over and frowned. He held mostly magic cards, and those were all power up cards. He did have a couple of monsters but should he put them in attack or defensive mode. Maybe he could play his Warrior Dai Grepher and use his Black Pendent to raise it's attack points.   
  
He did just that. "I'll play Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode! I'll also play Black Pendent on it raising it's attack by 500 points!" he declared. He smirked to himself now. Not that bad of a first move, he thought. Yami had to agree.  
  
Now it was Yami's turn. He couldn't do much but draw his next card and hope for the best. "First I play two face down cards and play one monster in defense mode." said Yami. He had placed his Trap Hole and Time Seal and played his Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode. It was all he could really do for now.  
  
The boy drew one card and looked it over. It was the ultra rare United We Stand card. With this he could raise his monster's attack points by another 800 points. But should he was the question. He shrugged to himself, why not? "Fine, I'll activate this special card and raise my monster's attack by 800 points, making him 3000 points!" he declared. Yami blinked a little as he looked at his hand. He had a De-Spell, so he could easily move it back down to 2200 again.   
  
But the boy wasn't done. "I'll attack your face down card and destroy it!" As commanded, his monster charged towards the face down card as it was now revealed as Beta the Magnet Warrior. It was then shattered into pieces and removed from the battle field to the graveyard.  
  
But soon Yami had gained the upper hand, as always. He might of had a slippery beginning, which almost cost him a duel, but he pulled the winning card right from his ass. With that he wiped out whatever life points his opponent had. Well, so Yami didn't lose his touch after all.  
  
He was lowered back down the ground and looked to the other boy as he looked down at his deck with a small smile. "Your not too bad, but you do need a little bit of practice." Yami said as he tucked his deck in his pocket.   
  
"Yes, well, it was great to duel with you, but I must be off." he said. Yami blinked as the boy turned and left the dueling arena. That was odd, he thought. He never even learned the boy's name.  
  
"M-Master.. I'm afraid we have some bad news." said a random hooded servant. The ruler of the Shadow Palace looked down at him menacingly. He then got to his feat and slowly made his way to the now fear filled hooded man. He grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and lifted him off the ground easily. "Their CAN'T be ANY imperfections, you hear me?! Whatever it is, FIX IT!" he shouted loudly enough so that everyone knew never to say such things to him again.  
  
He then dropped the now de-hooded man to the ground. He lost his balance and fell over onto his stomach and was then kicked, hard, in the gut and he rolled in pain, screaming loudly. "Now, tell me what this "problem" is!" He demanded, readying himself to kick the man again.  
  
He slowly caught his breath and cringed, holding his stomach. "I-it's Sha-Shadi.. He's try-trying to resurrect so-someone.." the man stuttered. He couldn't speak that well since he had lost his air.  
  
The master's eyes went so wide he thought they would fall out of his head. He slowly backed to his chair. No, if Shadi was involved, that meant that the Elders were too. He knew that the Elders usually could have cared less as to WHAT happened to the human race, but for some reason they did now. Or maybe they have all along and knew that the Pharaoh was the one capable keeping the humans safe. But who was Shadi now resurrecting?  
  
Notes: Ok, so it was short, but it introduced the bad guy at least. And as for the "Elders" I thought of throwing in a weird twist that I dun know what to do with yet... O_o so this should be interesting. Another thing, it was mostly an in between shits thing, plus a little info. So the new bad guy is an obsessed perfectionist! Woot! Now the next chapter I think will be the last, I'm not sure if I'll split it into two or not. We'll find out, ne? Well see ya laters! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: O_O YES! YEEES! Ug-I-Oh Gooooooood! But I dun own it so leave me alone! -cries-  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Destinies  
  
He groaned a little, as if he were just hit by a truck. Well he sure couldn't move very well.. But by the time he did work his arms and legs he noticed he couldn't move very much anyways. He was boxed in a tight area. And it was dark, very dark, as he now realized his eyes were open.  
  
But wait a moment, why was he in this small boxed area and why was it so dark? He couldn't figure it out. Actually he was having a hard time remembering anything at the moment, but it all soon came back to him. Well it took a few minutes, or maybe longer.  
  
He then started pounding on the lid, or what he hoped was the lid, of this box. He began screaming and calling out for a certain someone. "Help me! Please someone! Let me out of here!" He screamed as loud as he could. He heard no movement outside of the box. Actually he heard absolutely nothing.   
  
  
  
Yami woke up panting. That dream.. it seemed more real then ever.. and he now knew who that person was. "Help! Yami, please!" came a voice from what he thought was his Puzzle. Maybe this time the dream was true.. And that meant that Yugi was in trouble.. and alive!  
  
Yami jumped off his bed and onto his feet. He quickly threw on some clothes and grabbed an extra pair of pants and a shirt with a jacket. He ran out of his room screaming at the top of his lungs, as he heard Yugi continue to scream for him. How he was doing this, he wasn't sure of, except that maybe it was the link they had with the Millennium Puzzle.   
  
"Sugoroku! Wake up! He's alive, he's alive!" Yami shouted as he busted into the old man's room. Nearly gave the poor man a heart attack. After catching his breath Sugoroku blinked and turned on the bed lamp. "What are you shouting about at this time of night?" he asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
Yami ran to the old man's closet and grabbed a blanket and tossed some clothes for the man to wear instead of his PJs. "Yugi's alive, and he needs help!" Yami shouted as he picked up the blanket and other stuff he had gathered and ran out of the room, turning the light on as he did. "Hurry! He'll suffocate if we don't!" Yami continued shouting as he ran down the stairs.  
  
He continued to hear Yugi's scared shouts for help, he almost felt his fear, and he knew he wasn't going crazy. He knew that his lover was somehow brought back from the dead. And how he was brought back was something he would soon find out.  
  
It took a little while to convince Yugi's grandpa that Yami wasn't going crazy. Now they were headed to the cemetery, shovels in the car along with a blanket for Yugi, and even a spare set of clothes. Sugoroku was still hesitant of what Yami had to say and felt sick about wanting to dig up Yugi's grave to see if he were correct.  
  
The pulled over to the side and unloaded the shovels and ran over to Yugi's grave where Yami had already began to dig his heart out. 'Don't worry, Yugi. I'll have you out of there in no time!' thought Yami as he continued to throw chunks of dirt and grass to the side as Sugoroku slowly began to dig as well.  
  
It took every bit of strength that Yami had to dig up that hole, as did Sugoroku. His heart quickened as he knew he was now almost done digging so he could get his lover out of there and into some better clothes and a blanket. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
Yugi had began to give up and began to cry lightly. He wasn't getting out of here, he would slowly starve and dehydrate and die once again. He didn't remember much of the after life, except that he talked to his parents and was suddenly sent back here. He was very confused.  
  
He then gave a shaky sigh as the tears silently rolled down his face. Silence, nothing but pure silence. He was really beginning to freak out but that was a natural reaction to his situation.  
  
Then he heard something. It sounded like something scraped the top of the lid. He blinked and heard another, more muffled, noise. Like someone digging dirt. His heart pounded as the hope he almost lost came fluttering back. "HEY! In here!" He shouted as he began to pound on the lid. He didn't know who it was, but only hoped it was Yami. He only hoped that his Pharaoh lover heard him.  
  
Yami blinked as his shovel hit something. Something hard. He almost wanted to start laughing in pure happiness as he again hit the coffin's lid with the shovel as he dug. He then heard muffled screams, and pounding. "Yugi! I'm almost there!" He shouted as Sugoroku blinked at least a thousand times.   
  
He was right! Yami was right about Yugi being alive! He fell to his knees and began digging and whipping dirt away as did Yami. Finally Yami moved over and lifted that heavy lid with whatever strength he had left. He gave a strained groan as the lid gave in and opened.  
  
Yami looked down to see the tear filled Yugi as he blinked and looked up at Yami with disbelief in his eyes. Yami's heart almost stopped at seeing Yugi. "Yu-Yugi?" he asked almost not believing it himself.   
  
Yugi jumped up out of that hellish coffin and clung to Yami, wrapping his arms and legs around Yami's shoulders and waist. "Yami! You came back for me!" Yugi shouted as he again began to cry in the crook of Yami's neck.  
  
Yami almost started crying himself as he slowly put his arms around the boy he thought he had lost forever. Shit, he DID start crying, silently, as the tears rolled down his cold cheeks.   
  
They then heard someone clear their throat. Oh god, Yami forgot about Sugoroku. Yugi blinked and looked up to see his Grandfather standing over them and gained an even bigger smile then he had already had.  
  
Yami looked up at Sugoroku too with tired, happy, and even relieved eyes. He let Yugi go as he shakily got to his feet with Yami's help. He then glomped his grandfather and hugged him tightly, as did Sugoroku. Yami couldn't keep his eyes off of Yugi the whole time either. He was just so happy that he was back.  
  
"Ho-how did you guys know how to find me?" Yugi then asked as he let go of his grandpa and went to standing next to Yami, looking up at him. "We'll explain in the car.. Yami said as he lead the way.  
  
They helped Yugi into the house, seeing how he was bundled up in two blankets. It was now a quarter past three in the morning as they headed up to Yugi's room. Once inside Yugi sat down on his bed.  
  
Yami sat down beside him, admiring him so. Sugoroku took the chair and sat down. "So, you ok now, Yugi?" asked his grandfather. Yugi nodded a little. "Just a little confused about some things but I'm sure everything will be good in the morning." he answered. Sugoroku nodded. "Well, get some rest, Yugi." he said lightly as he stood up and left the room saying, "I'm glad your back." with a smile.  
  
Yugi smiled and nodded. He then looked up to Yami and leaned up against him, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. He sighed contently as he took in the warmth of Yami, his familiarlaty, his scent and everything else. He was just so comfortable like that.  
  
Yami fell into his first instincts and held Yugi tightly, and kissed his forehead once. Yugi nuzzled up against his Yami's chest a little before speaking. "I missed you, Yami.." he said quietly.   
  
Yami only frowned a little as he held Yugi a little tighter now. "I missed you too, Aibou.. I've missed you so much..." he said, his voice almost breaking. Yugi looked up to see silent tears escape Yami. A sudden flash of that day in the museum flashed into his head.  
  
~~Yami had now tried to apply pressure to the wound but it wasn't helping any. Yugi cried out in pain, and Yami jumped and pulled his hand back. "Aibou, I don't know what to do..." he said in a panicky tone. Blood began to trickle out of Yugi's mouth now as he again tried to calm Yami, but knew it wouldn't do any good. He tried to speak but only to cough up more blood. "Th-there i-is nothing to d-do.." Yugi said with a small weak smile.~~  
  
He had never seen Yami so frightened, so unsure. He lightly wiped his tears away and shook his head. "Yami, don't cry.. I'm here now and that's all that matters, right?" Yugi spoke softly. He hated seeing his lover like this, it wasn't like the calm and confident person that he knew.  
  
Yami then did his best to calm down as he got up. "Why don't you take a shower or something. It might help your blood pump so you wont be so stiff.." Yami said quietly as he headed out the door. "I'll make you a sandwich for you when your out." he added as he disappeared from sight.   
  
Yugi had gotten out of the shower and put on his old starred PJs. His hair was matted to his head and he blinked, almost wanting to laugh at how weird it looked. Not like he had never seen it before, it was just that he was glad to see such a weird sight again.  
  
He heard knocking at the door and blinked and turned to face it. Yami poked his head inside and looked at Yugi a bit. Yugi blinked once more as Yami had lost what he was gonna say. "Uh.. ya, dinner's ready.." said Yami a little as Yugi could only giggle.  
  
Yami then disappeared from view and waited outside the bathroom for Yugi. He leaned against the wall wondering if he should tell Yugi about this "great threat" now or tomorrow.. his best bet would be tomorrow.  
  
Soon Yugi came out of the bathroom in a pair of his old PJs. The baby blue ones with the baby yellow stars dotted all over the place. Despite the fact that Yugi was almost an adult he was still very child like, which was ok. At least he would never be in any major trouble. And though he was pure, innocent, and childish, he was very mature. More mature then anyone Yami knew of his age.   
  
Yugi Noticed Yami leaning against the wall and sighed some. He instantly clang to him, afraid to let go, afraid this was some torturous dream. Yami blinked as Yugi buried his face in the boy's shoulder and almost wanted to frown. He knew what Yugi was thinking. At the moment he didn't know how, but really didn't care. His Aibou needed comforting, and that was all that mattered currently.  
  
Yami put his arms around Yugi and rubbed his back a little. "Yami.. you are real, right?" Yugi asked quietly. Yami sighed silently and nodded. "I'm very real, Aibou.." he answered. This only made Yugi wrap his arms around Yami's shoulders a little tighter, as if he were his life savor.   
  
Yami sighed a little as he rested his chin on Yugi's head lightly, holding him close. "Don't worry, Yugi.. I wont ever let you go again." he said lightly, still rubbing his lower back a little.   
  
Yugi had stayed the night with Yami in Yami's room. When morning rolled by they didn't know what they should do about Yugi. Would the school suddenly forget that he was dead? Or would they still think that he is dead.. So what they did was just send Yami as always and wait and see.  
  
Once Yami reached the school, he was silent and spacey. Mostly because he was trying to figure out how his lover came back from the dead. Was this Shadi's doing? Or was it the ancient powers he had? He was so unsure!  
  
Joey then came up and poked Yami's shoulder and gave off his "Joey Smirk". Yami blinked and looked up at the blond and raised an eyebrow. "Can you be helped?" he asked almost irritated. Joey just chuckled as he turned to see his love walk into the class in his school uniform for a change. He then looked back at Yami. "So how have you been doing?" he questioned as he then looked more serious.  
  
Great everybody remembered Yugi's death. Yami shrugged, wondering if he should tell Joey and the others. Shit they already knew about the shadow realm, Yami's ancient past, along with Kaiba's, and everything else. "Ok, I guess." he said still trying to make up his mind.   
  
Joey nodded a little. "Well you don't look as tired today." Joey commented thoughtfully. That's because I got my Aibou back, Yami thought to himself. Yami just shrugged though and went to staring at his desk. "Say, Seto, Tristan, Serenity and I were gonna go to the arcade today. Wanna come?" he then asked.  
  
Yami fell silent. Should he say sure and have them come over and see that Yugi was alive again? Well he did have their help and support when Battle City came around. Maybe he SHOULD let them know about Yugi, and this "new threat". He shrugged lightly. "Sure, why not." he said quietly. Joey patted him on the back now. "Good! Maybe you'll feel better after a good couple of hours worth of games!" he grinned. Yami merely shrugged.  
  
The bell then rung and everyone took their seats as the teacher stood from her desk with the attendance book in her hands. "You kids know the drill. Stand up and say, 'Yes ma'am' when you hear your name called." she said with her teacher friendly smile.  
  
She opened the book up and put on reading glasses. She read off the list and random students stood and so forth. "Yami Araizumi?" she then called. Being Yami he ignored the teacher the first time round. She then looked down at the Pharaoh over her glasses with that, 'Pay attention' look. "Yami Araizumi." she said again, her voice more impatient.   
  
The Pharaoh blinked not sure where the last name came from suddenly but slowly stood. "Yes ma'am?" he said quietly. How embarrassing, he thought. He then sat back down and went back to spacing. Then he heard a name he thought he would never hear again in the class room.   
  
"Yugi Motou?" she then called. He had the most confused look on his face to date! Why did she remember about Yugi? He then looked to Joey in searching eyes. Joey, too, looked confused. So.. everyone DID think Yugi was alive... except for his friends? He was totally confused.  
  
The teacher then looked to Yami. "Where is Yugi?" she questioned him. Yami looked back to the teacher, trying to search for an excuse. "Uhh.. sick!" he shouted out. He wasn't sure of what else to say.  
  
Joey, Kaiba, Tristan, and Tea all looked at Yami in a rather baffled manner. Yami looked back to them in a sheepish manner and shrugged. He would definitely have some explaining to do.  
  
Yami had avoided the group for the rest of the day and high tailed it out of school in the jeep when it let out. He drove home, leaving the other stranded at the school. He knew Kaiba would call for a driver for them.   
  
Once he got home he ran pass Sugoroku and into the living room of their house. Once there he knelt over panting like none other. Yugi blinked in confusion from his seat on the couch. "Yami? You ok?" he asked as stood and made his way over to Yami.   
  
Yami nodded and tried to catch his breath. "The... the school... thinks your alive, but the others... still remember your death." he panted. Yugi blinked in a confused manner. He had never thought such a mess would occur.  
  
Meanwhile down in the Game Shop, Joey, Kaiba, and them waltzed in and stopped at the counter. "Oh! You guys must be looking for Yami?" he asked. They all nodded. He let them go up to the house and continued to man his store.  
  
They all made there way up to the living room. But that was when they stopped dead in their tracks. Yami was kneeling over, panting for breath, as if he ran a marathon, and standing over him rubbing his back was Yugi Motou!  
  
"You gonna be ok?" Yugi asked Yami for the second time. Again he nodded as he stood and took in a deep breath and exhaled. He then turned around and froze. Yugi blinked and turn to see what his problem was now.  
  
He then froze as well as the whole group was standing there. Including Mai and Tea! Of course Tea was just tagging along for old times sake and Mai must have been spotted on their way to the house. "Uh.. guys!" Yugi said nervously, gaining an anime sweatdrop. Alot of explaining indeed..  
  
About THAT time Sugoroku stepped in followed by an all too familiar face. "Excuse me, but this boy here said he knows you guys?" he asked in confusion. NO! NOT MORE CONFUSION!   
  
Yugi slapped his forehead as Yami tensed in uncertainty. He wasn't sure if he should lunge out at the new arrival and murder him for all this mess or what! "Shadi!" Tea then shrieked. The others were now ten times more confused then ever and now Yugi was pressing himself against Yami not sure to be afraid of the Egyptian or what. Well, could ya blame him? The last time he saw Shadi he ended up dead only hours later!  
  
Yami then grabbed his head in a massive head ache and groaned. "God! Shadi, this is YOUR doing so FIX IT!" he shouted out, causing little Yugi to jump and eep. Even Shadi jumped back a little and sweat dropped. Oh my.. The Pharaoh was getting a head ache and that meant heads would fly if he wasn't calmed and quickly.  
  
So Shadi had EVERYONE sit down and he began to tell the story from the beginning. Well it started at Yugi's death. He explained how he "TRIED" to prevent it, but it didn't work, and how he gave up his immortality for a short period of time so that he could resurrect Yugi so they could defeat the new evil.  
  
Tea groaned and rolled her eyes. "Not again! As if Pegasus, Marik, Kaiba's step dad/brother, and ex board of directives weren't enough!" she complained. Well, everyone had to agree. They were getting rather annoyed with all these new bad guys showing up going, "HA HA HA HA!! WE'RE GONNA EAT YOU ALL!!". The next thing they know will be Pegasus had a secret son he was too ashamed of popping up going, "You killed daddy! Your all gonna PAY for that!"... (O.o)  
  
This would be a very long and painful thing, they all thought. Oh they were all just DIEING for this adventure. Well all but Yugi. He had enough to do with death for the rest of his life.  
  
Author Notes: O.o; ok, so I'm a dork and I'm working on two different, no THREE different stories at once and accidentally used Yami's last name in my other fic in this one. So now everyone's confused, Shadi's mortal for now, and so forth. Next chapter will come along soon, I promise! 


	4. Chapter Four

Announcer/narrator dude: Last time on UG-I-OH! (O.o) Yugi's been resurrected, and confusion ensues! But what of Shadi's becoming a mortal? And now Yami would like a bottle of aspirin! What will become of Yugi and Co? Find out!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Bondings  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed a little as Shadi finished explaining the whole ordeal to the gang as Yugi seemingly snuggled closely to Yami, hiding his face in his side. "So.. what your saying is it's up to us to save the world again?" asked Tea with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Though she might have been great at the role of cheering people on it did get annoying after a while. Joey flexed his arms as if to show off muscles. "Don't you worry, Joey Wheeler is here ta save the day!" he said as he again posed all body-builder like.  
  
Kaiba blinked and tried not to laugh at Joey's goofy-ness. Yami rolled his eyes and stood up, looking at Shadi. "Is there anything ELSE you need to tell us before we go on?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He needed no more surprises for a good life time or two.  
  
Yugi nodded in agreement with Yami as he got up along with everyone else. "Ya, none of us are gonna suddenly kick the bucket are we?" Ask Tristan, sticking close to Serenity. Joey nodded as he was now in that, must protect my sister, mode.   
  
Shadi blinked and shook his head some. "Not as far as I can tell." he said lightly as he looked to Yugi. "He's the only one who could answer those questions if he brings out the Millennium Necklace again." Shadi finished.  
  
Yami and Yugi both looked to each other. They almost forgot about that thing! Kaiba blinked and then gained an irritated look as he glared at Yami. Yami blinked and gulped a little. "What?!" he asked all innocently.   
  
Yugi decided to try to be invisible as Mai caught wind of what Kaiba was thinking. "You mean this whole mess with Yugi's death could have been easily prevented if they had that stupid necklace?!" she barked out as Tristan blinked and backed away.  
  
Yugi felt stupid now, and Yami was now getting defensive as his pride was being struck. "Even IF we had that stupid thing Joey and Kaiba might be the dead ones!" Yami shouted in his and Yugi's defense.  
  
Kaiba blinked, his expression turning from a glare to shock. He didn't think of that. Mai too fell silent as Joey was a bit confused as well as Tristan, Tea, and Serenity. Shadi sighed and stepped in finally. "There is no time for arguments.. Everyone's here now and we must be ready for the enemy." Shadi tried saying to focus their attentions on more important matters.  
  
Tea finally stepped in to make a comment as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You know, I think Yami's right." she said in an annoyed voice. "Maybe if it weren't for you none of this would be happening." she commented as everyone stopped to look at her.  
  
Shadi fell silent unsure of how to respond. Perhaps Tea was correct in her assumption, but then again one never knows. "Besides, if we had brought the Necklace those other poor innocent people would be dead right now, and I couldn't stand the thought of going on living knowing I let others die." Yugi finally said, speaking up slightly.  
  
Yami looked to his hikari and nodded in agreement. Kaiba finally sighed and crossed his arms some giving up to the argument. He then looked from Yugi to Yami. "So, what now, all mighty Pharaoh." Kaiba said in a sarcastic manner.  
  
There was a loud scream and the sound of something breaking due to a falling object. There were small mutters of pain and groaning. "How can you allow Shadi to resurrect Yugi Motou?!" shouted the dark lord.  
  
More of his servants coward into a huddle in the middle of the throne room. The dark lord seemed to have growled loudly in apparent anger. They all shuddered and stuttered to apologize to their master.   
  
"I want NO excuses! FIX THIS OR YOU SHALL ALL FEEL MY RATH!!!" he shouted loudly and most angrily. They all bowed and began to hustle about to fix what they were blamed for. How they were to fix such a problem some couldn't figure out for they were too scared to think straight, while others already began assassination plans.  
  
The dark lord sat back down in his thrown and tried to relax. All his beautifully perfect plans were coming undone and it was now hard to see his victory when such things happened! He again growled loudly in the now emptied chambers and they echoed off the walls. Things needed to be fixed, and fixed now! His plan would be absolutely perfect if it killed him!  
  
Yugi had seemed to have trouble falling asleep tonight. Of course when one had been dead for three months they had plenty of rest. But of course he also feared of never waking up again if he fell asleep. Even if he was being held in the safe arms of his Yami.  
  
He instinctively snuggled up closer to Yami as he mumbled something or another in his sleep. Yugi smiled slightly as he felt the warmth of his lover flow over him. Yes, he truly was safe in the arms of the Pharaoh, he knew this. He would have finally fallen asleep if it weren't the door to his room slowly creaking open.   
  
Yugi froze as he clutched to Yami's shirt and tugged on it to wake him. Yami grumbled, his eyes slowly opening a bit. "What is it?" he said in a groggy voice. Yugi noticed a shadow freeze and press itself against the wall.  
  
/Yami.. someone's in here./ came Yugi's voice suddenly. But it wasn't spoken out loud but in Yami's head! He was confused for a moment but quickly reacted to the worried tone his hikari's voice carried.   
  
He jumped out of the bed and suddenly tackled the now shouting shadowy figure. Yugi jumped out of the bed and quickly turned on the desk lamp, lighting up the room a bit. Yami had pinned the assailant on his stomach, his hands now pinned behind his back. Yami blinked in confusion as the person groaned in pain.  
  
"Sha-Shadi?!" Yugi asked in utter confusion, yet relief was present in his tone. "What the hell are you doing in Yugi's room?!" came Yami's confused yet angered tone next. Not only did he scare Yugi, but scared Yami into thinking he was gonna LOSE his Yugi again.  
  
Yami now loosened his grip on the Egyptian and stood up allowing the poor guy to sit up, rubbing at his now hurting shoulders and wrists. "I came to ask where I might... use the restroom?" asked Shadi, seemingly flushing a bit in embarrassment.  
  
Yugi shaking his head, yet sighing in even more relief pointed out the door. "Down the hall to the left.." he said wearily as Yami moved over to Yugi's side, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't too happy at the moment and it was obvious. For one, he didn't like the idea of the stupid jerk staying at their house in HIS room, let alone being waken up in the wee hours of the morning for something so trivial as where the bathroom was.  
  
Shadi only got to his feet and slipped out of the room and retreated down the hall as silently as possible as not to disturb Sugoroku as well. Yami grumbled selected Egyptian curse words as he flopped back onto the bed. Yugi could only nod a little at Yami's annoyance as he curled up in Yami's lap now wearily and buried his face in the other's shoulder.  
  
Yami then remembered Yugi speaking to him in his head. He looked down at his weary and tired aibou and wondered if he should question him about it. "Yugi... how were you able to do that?" asked Yami as he slowly tilted the boy's head up to look at him.  
  
Yugi slightly confused, tilted his head. "Do what, Yami?" he asked quietly. He forgot all about how he suddenly spoke to the Pharaoh thru their minds. Yami only blinked, and shook his head some. "Never mind, Aibou.." he said quietly.  
  
Yugi only shrugged a little as he slowly wrapped his arms around Yami's slender waist and again rested his head on his shoulder. Yami smiled a bit as he watched his hikari a bit and again tilted his head up to look at him. Yugi blinked a bit but before he could question his lover, Yami leaned down and captured Yugi's soft lips in a tender kiss.  
  
Yugi never refused Yami for a second as his tongue lightly grazed across his bottom lip as if asking for entry. Yugi closed his eyes, allowing the Pharaoh's tongue into his mouth as the kiss seemingly deepened into a very passionate kiss.  
  
It seemed that the kiss would never end, but that was ok. They really didn't want it too. But alas, as the saying always goes, all good things must come to an end. Yami slowly pulled his head back, as Yugi stared up at Yami lovingly.   
  
Yami slowly ran his hand thru Yugi's bangs a little before smiling. "I love you, Aibou." he said quietly, lovingly. Yugi snuggled up as close as possible to Yami and sighed contently. "I love you too, my Yami." he said in turn.  
  
He was truly getting tired of waiting for the results he wanted, no, needed from his servants. He was about to have all their heads! But his thoughts on this was pushed aside when one particular servant came up to him with a respectable bow. "I believe we have a plan to correct things, My Lord." said the hooded man.  
  
The servant stood to his full height and continued to speak after a small gesture came from the Dark Lord. "Now that Shadi is mortal we could easily take him out of the picture.. and with him gone we can easily kill Yugi and or Yami and then they wont be resurrected." he said slowly, hoping his master would approve of this idea.   
  
The dark lord sat up in his seat, a slight grin spreading across his face. "I want you to take ALL three of them out. Once that's over we can easily take the world." he said coldly as he again leaned back in his chair. With a bow the man was dismissed and he walked off out of the chambers. Finally, something was going his way, thought the dark lord.  
  
  
  
Shadi had gone to see if he could still communicate with whom he called the Elders and Yugi's grandfather went out to get some groceries for the week. Thus Yugi and Yami were currently home alone.   
  
They weren't doing much at the moment, just silently building two of the worlds greatest decks they could come up with for the upcoming threat. They figured that like the rest of the threats they've been thru this one would also have something to do with Duel Monsters and the Shadow Realm.  
  
Yugi had finished his deck as he sat it down neatly on his desk while Yami continued to finish up his. Yugi silently leaned back in his comfortable chair and sighed. He stared off at nothing in particular as he thought of things to come. He then looked at a framed picture of himself and Yami sitting side by side in a park laughing about something. He couldn't remember what it was at the moment but knew they were happy in the picture.   
  
He reached over and picked it up and held it in his hands and stared at it trying to remember what had happened when that picture was taken. It was obviously something good because they were the happiest he could ever remember.  
  
Yami then looked up at Yugi and then back down at his unfinished deck. "What's the matter, Yugi?" he asked as he placed another card into the deck he was creating. "Yami... what if this guy doesn't want to duel us? What if.. he wants to use something different?" asked Yugi in a worried tone.  
  
Yami stopped what he was doing and looked up at Yugi and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, Yugi.. but lets hope that this will be his weapon of choice." Yami replied calmly as he decided to finish his deck later. He sat all the cards aside and smiled slightly as he patted the space next to him on the bed, as if asking Yugi to sit with him.  
  
Yugi smiled wearily as he got up and moved over to the taller boy and sat in his lap instead, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder. Yami only smiled as he lightly put his arms around Yugi's waist and held him closer to himself. "Yami.. what will happen if he chooses a different form of power?" asked Yugi now.  
  
Yami shrugged lightly unsure of how to answer him. In all honesty he didn't know. There was still much he had to learn as to his own abilities when it came to ancient powers. Of course he knew there was much more to his powers then the Shadow Realms and such. "For now.. I don't know, Aibou." the Pharaoh finally answered. Yugi only nodded as he sighed a little.  
  
Yugi then fell silent as a small worried and concerned look crossed his face. He seemed depressed almost and scared as well. And somehow Yami could even FEEL it. "Aibou.. what's bothering you?" Yami asked lightly as he lightly ran his hand across Yugi's soft cheek.  
  
The younger shrugged a little as he slowly nuzzled himself against Yami even more. "I dunno.. I'm just scared I guess.." answered Yugi. Yami was a bit confused now. He had never seen Yugi so upset before. Usually Yugi seemed more then confident and brave about a situation like this. But of course he had never been killed and brought back to life either..   
  
Yami gained a small smile as he tilted up Yugi's head to look at him better. "Don't you worry, Yugi.. I promise you that nothing will happen to anyone." Yami said with a reassuring tone of voice that was filled with confidence in his words. Yugi smiled a little and nodded. "I'm sure your right, Yami-chan.."  
  
Kachie: I know, my chapters are all small but I hope you guys are still interested in the story! n.n  
  
Yami K: O.o so what happens next?! -pokes her aibou with a stick-  
  
Kachie: o.o -blinks at the poking and raises a brow- I dunno, I'm still trying to figure it out in my head! =^^=  
  
Yami K: -falls over and twitches- Yer a weirdo!  
  
Yugi: No one else will die will they, Ms. Kachie?? -asks all quietly-  
  
Kachie: . Eh.. -pets Yugi- I dunno..  
  
Yami: It'll be alright, Aibou..  
  
Kachie: Anyways.. Stay tuned and please read the next chapter! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer/Opening:  
  
Kachie: O_o Ok, so here we go.. It's getting good and everyone wants to know what happened, that's why we're still here.. I think..  
  
Yami K: -Clings to her aibou- Get on with it! @.@  
  
Kachie: -falls over and acks-  
  
Kaiba: -Rolls his eyes- Lets get on with this stupid story so I can focus my attention on more important things then this stupid bad guy crap!  
  
Kachie: -blinks and shrugs- Real quick notes.. O.o // \\ is Yami's thoughts to Yugi and   
  
/ \ is Yugi's thought to Yami..  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Darkness Begins  
  
Things had gone by as they should. The world seemingly unaware of the evils that were lurking just around the corner. Yugi had started going to school again, slightly lost when it came to where the class was but soon figured it out with Yami's help.  
  
But that meant nothing. Now he had to actually DO the work. Which wasn't too hard, it was just that he was continuously falling behind in class and such. Seeing Yugi's continuous attempts to stay focused and what not on his school work was a very concerning situation. It was not like Yugi to have to TRY to pay attention and do what he was told.  
  
Yami had to almost wonder if his Aibou was suffering from some weird side effects from being resurrected from the dead now. He was always speaking to Yami thru his mind, whether he meant to or not, and Yami did the same every now and then, and Yugi was more worried then he used to be about things, and was now incapable of doing his school work like any other student.  
  
Yami looked down to his worksheet and seemingly began to work on it when he was really trying to use the new power he had to talk to Yugi thru his head. It was kinda hard to do seeing how he wasn't quite used to it still. Yami then thought that if he looked to Yugi a little it might help him focus or something.  
  
He noticed Yugi staring blankly down at his paper. Yugi seemed to have sighed silently as he rested his head in his hand. Yami was just so concerned for Yugi's health. This was just not like him.. //Yugi...?\\ came Yami's voice in Yugi's mind.  
  
Yugi seemed to have jumped as he looked to Yami a little.. He then looked back at his paper and began to write a little. /Yes, Yami?\ he asked quietly. He seemed to have had this thing down better then Yami did.  
  
Yami smiled mentally to try and cheer Yugi up now. //Cheer up! It's a new day..\\ Yami said as he tried to probe Yugi's mind to see what was troubling him. But as he tried Yugi seemed to cut off his mind to him. Yami blinked and gained a concerned look. //Yugi.. what's bothering you, really?\\ Yami prodded.   
  
There was no reply for a moment or two. He then heard Yugi sigh mentally before answering. /I don't know either, Yami..\ he finally replied. Yami seemed to have tensed a little in uncertainty. //Yugi.. last time you said that you...\\ Yami fell silent just then not wanting to finish.  
  
Yugi looked up from his desk at Yami with slight surprise. /Don't worry Yami.. I'm not going anywhere.\ Yugi tried to reassure him. Yami sighed and nodded a little. /Yami, I promise once I figure it out I'll tell you..\ Yugi then said quietly. He then smiled a bit before he cut off the link completely to attempt to do his school work.  
  
It was sometime after dinner now, the sky growing only a little darker. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk.." said Yugi as he got up from the couch he was sitting on with Yami. Yami blinked a little as he looked up at Yugi who had already grabbed his jean jacket. "Want me to come with?" asked the Pharaoh as he slowly began to stand.   
  
Yugi smiled a little and shook his head. "Sorry, Yami.. I just need to think a bit.. I'll be back soon, I promise." he said with a wave as he left the room. Yami slowly sat back down on the couch, but not for very long. He suddenly got this strange feeling and sprang to his feet, rushing out of the living room before even grabbing his jacket.   
  
Sugoroku blinked as he saw Yami rush down the stairs and into the game shop area. He shrugged inwardly not thinking much about it before he began to stir the noodles in a pot. "Boys will be boys.." he said to himself.  
  
Yami rushed out of the Game Shop and stopped just outside of the store. He looked around for Yugi and saw no sign of him. Well, that was until some girl moved out of his site. He then spotted Yugi from behind walking off towards the school area. He slowly began to follow him, feeling that he should keep an eye on Yugi..  
  
Once Yugi seemed to have reached his destination he sat under a tree in the school's yard. Yami just hung tight and hid himself behind another tree to keep a protective eye on Yugi. He wanted to respect the other's wishes on wanting to be alone.. but he had the feeling he needed to be there to watch over Yugi..  
  
He sat there watching Yugi for at least a half an hour now before Yugi finally moved. But as Yugi stood Yami noticed some weirdly dressed people approach him saying something or another to him. Yugi seemed a little confused. He obviously didn't know these darkly dressed freaks. Yugi seemed like he was about to just tell them to leave him alone and wander off until one pushed him against the tree he was sitting under.   
  
Yugi grunted loudly as he was again pushed into the tree. This was when Yami had decided to step in. He quickly ran out from his hiding place, as if he had been looking around for Yugi the whole time. "Yugi! There you are!" he said, pretending to be out of breath. He still didn't want his hikari to get mad because he followed him.  
  
Yugi's bullies seemed to have backed off only a bit as they noticed Yami running up to him. "Yami!" Yugi said surprised. Yami stopped just to the side of his lover and eyed the three assailants. "Is there any trouble here, gentlemen?" Yami questioned raising a brow at them. Yugi seemed to have clung to Yami's side now as he eyed the three weirdoes in a slightly scared manner.  
  
Yami looked from Yugi to the three boys as they shrugged a little. "Nah man, no problem." replied the tallest of the three. They seemed to be college students maybe. Probably looking for some trouble.   
  
Yami tilted his head as one nudged the tall one in the side as the other one gave him a weird look. "Well then what can we do for you?" Yami asked in a more serious tone. The taller seemed to have reached behind himself and grabbed something sticking out of his belt.   
  
He never really answered Yami. Well not vocally anyways.. He had grabbed what looked like a hunting knife and pulled it out and flashed it at Yami as Yugi suddenly jumped and hid behind Yami a little.  
  
Yami shook his head as his eyes narrowed a little, his hands clutching into fists now. "I wouldn't even try to do whatever your thinking if I were you.." Yami warned now. He was in no mood for this crap at the moment and was more then willing to ban a few punks to the Shadow Realms if need be.  
  
The other two seemed to have taken what might have been labeled as fighting stances, as the tallest seemed to have had an uncertain look. Kind of like he didn't really wish to do this. Yami having familiarlaty with banning people to Shadow Realm had already began tapping into the Millennium Puzzle's power, which still hung around Yugi's neck.  
  
Yami lightly pushed Yugi back even further as if to shield him from what might happen next. To Yami's surprise the tallest suddenly and seemingly freaked out over the situation and dropped his knife and suddenly high tailed it in the other direction. It seemed that he just didn't have the killing sense within him..  
  
But that didn't stop the two from charging at Pharaoh now. It seemed that these people had more then just the purpose of causing trouble. They were here to kill. Yami had easily avoided the two's attacks and banned one to the Shadow Realm successfully. He really didn't wish to kill them in front of Yugi. So he used a more tamed tactic since Yugi was used to things like this.  
  
With two down, one to go Yami figured he would use the last guy for getting information. He quickly dodged a punch to the head and kneed him in the gut. He then kicked him hard in the side and he fell the ground. As a formal Pharaoh and ruler of Egypt learning how to fight to defend himself was a common thing that was taught to Pharaohs of the past and present, if there were still such a thing.   
  
With the third curled up in a ball on the ground Yami suddenly grabbed the guy and pinned him hard to a picnic table. With the guy down on his back and Yami's elbow rubbing hard in his rib cage, he begged to be let go.   
  
Yugi slowly came up behind Yami and looked at the guy. "Who sent you?!" shouted Yami with a rather angered tone in his voice. The guy grunted a little as his rib cage was continued to be grinded into by the Pharaoh's elbow. "He wants you and Yugi Motou out of the picture!" he choked out.  
  
Yugi silently looked up to Yami worried as Yami glimpsed back at Yugi. He then looked to the dark clothed guy, never lightening up on his pin. "For what reasons?!" he continued to shout. The man again seemed to grunt as he squirmed to get away to only gain more pain. "Because he wants to rule the world!" he shouted.   
  
With a twitch of his nose, Yami grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and tossed him to the ground. "Ya well you tell him this, If he wants me dead so bad he's gonna have to show me his pathetic little face." Yami said in a dangerous tone now.   
  
He was more then pissed now. He had never ran into anyone who wanted to actually KILL himself and his lover. But now he had and he was gonna take care of this man himself, with his own bare hands.  
  
It must have been 10:00 in the evening now. Yugi didn't know exactly cause he hadn't looked at his clock in a little while; so he was basically guessing. He really should have been sleeping right now but he just had alot on his mind. He began to wonder if he was too paranoid for his own good now or something.  
  
He rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. He hadn't even undressed and gotten into any PJs yet! He smiled to himself as he shook his head. Maybe he was thinking too much period.   
  
He then heard a light knock on his door and blinked. He sat up a little and tilted his head. "Ya?" came his slightly tired voice. The door opened and Yami poked his head in, smiling a little. "Can't sleep?" he asked as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Yugi shrugged a little and sat himself up all the way on his bed. "Ya, I guess." he said, finally glimpsing at his clock. Well he was partially right anyways, it was 10:48 right now. Wow, time sure flew when having fun, right?   
  
Yami walked over to the bed and sat down in front of Yugi. "What's the matter, Aibou?" he asked lightly, trying to examine Yugi's facial expressions. He seemed to be ok, maybe he was just not tired.   
  
Yugi tilted his head to the side slightly confused but then gave Yami a genuine Yugi type of smile. "Nothing, why?" he asked sweetly. Yami smiled back as he felt relief wash over him suddenly. Maybe Yugi was coming back to normal.. Yugi had been awfully depressed and gloomy lately. But of course with what's all been happening Yami couldn't really blame him.  
  
Yami scooted up closer and shook his head some. "Never mind." he said lightly. Yugi then sighed some and looked around his room some. Awkward silence had suddenly filled the room. Yugi wanted so much to just assure his Yami that he was ok, but didn't know how to suddenly.   
  
He then looked to Yami who looked slightly confused at Yugi's long pause of silence. "What?" Yugi asked cutely, flushing a little. Yami just smirked as he suddenly leaned over to nuzzle Yugi's neck with his lips teasingly before he moved to his ear. "Cat got your tongue?" he asked almost huskily.   
  
Again Yugi flushed as he looked to Yami who was still smirking with a hint of mischief in his tones and features. Yugi only shrugged lightly and continued to blush as Yami chuckled and shook his head. "You act like we've never done things like this before." he teased as he suddenly poked Yugi in the chest.  
  
Yugi shrugged a little, watching Yami as he seemingly squeaked from the poke. "Well it has been a while, Yami.." he noted. Yami nodded a little as he suddenly pinned Yugi to the bed, lying over the top of him. His lips seemed to graze over Yugi's neck, jaw line, and finally began to nibble on his ear a little. "Entirely too long, I think." Yami said rather seductively in Yugi's ear between nibbles.  
  
Yugi seemed to have moaned a bit as he shivered from Yami's seductive actions. He was gonna respond, and perhaps even agree with him, but his mouth was suddenly captured by his darker half in a tender kiss which soon deepened into a rather passionate one.   
  
He didn't know how Yami did it, but whenever he knew Yugi was worried and or depressed about something he seemed to just make everything go away, and make Yugi feel better. Whether it was.. seducing him, or just talking to him and making him laugh. Either way Yugi appreciated it very much and knew that Yami hated seeing Yugi that way.   
  
Yami broke away from the kiss, leaving Yugi to whimper a bit, pawing at his chest a little. Yami only shook his head, smiling a bit before he moved back in to plant teasing kiss on Yugi's neck as he removed that annoying choker that was always in his way.   
  
Yugi seemed to have tilted his head to the side to allow Yami better access to his neck now, and these things just continued. It was very passionate and intense, seeing how they hadn't been this close in what seemed like ages.  
  
Yugi was now feeling like his old self. Perhaps it was his Pharaoh's magic touch or those sweet nothings he whispered heavily in Yugi's ear. He didn't know, just that he just might have been longing for Yami's sweet touch the whole time and just simply didn't comply to his feelings. He wasn't sure what the reason was but now knew that this was what he had been needing. Not so much as a want, but indeed a need.  
  
But once it was all over and done with Yugi had felt at least a thousand pounds lighter. Like a heavy load had been lifted off his shoulders and no longer was he feeling so tensed. Maybe his Yami's love was all he needed to be cured.   
  
Now they were entwined in one another's arms, Yugi snuggled up as close to Yami as possible. He felt warm and safe, and for once happy. Yami lightly ran his soothing hand up and down Yugi's bared back kissing his forehead every now and then. He could literally feel Yugi's once rather rough and tensed worries and feelings were no longer there and were replaced with a familiarlaty he had come to know without that link they now shared.  
  
In any case, Yugi had finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep in his lover's tight embrace, and after a while Yami too had fallen asleep. It had been an interesting day really, and now, thanks to their activities, they had been worn out and didn't wake till the next morning.  
  
Kachie: . Ok, so I was thinking of writing a lemon, but I was kinda like thinking I shouldn't and say I did. . I dunno what kinda things people like when it comes to that.  
  
Yami K: o_o you suck  
  
Yugi: Well maybe I'll be acting normal now..  
  
Yami: -nods a little- I don't care how you act, Aibou, I love you just the same.  
  
Yugi: =^^= Aww, thanks Yami-chan!  
  
Kachie: . Anyways.. Ya I'll have the next chapter soon! O_o hopefully this is all almost over so hang tight! O_o Oh and thanks to those who commented on my fics! ^^ I'm so glad you all have been enjoying this story so far! 


	6. Chapter six

Kachie: o.O Ok, hopefully we're getting closer to the end cause I dun wanna drag everyone on for forever!  
  
Yami: Yes well I'm getting quite tired of this "bad guy" trying to kill my Yugi..  
  
Kachie: o.o yes well, I'm sure you are, Yami-kun.. But it's probably Kaiba's and Joey's turn in this chapter.. o_o; -just gave away something- .  
  
Kaiba: You better not put Joey in any danger. -says all dangerous like-  
  
Kachie: O.o -meeps- Well I uh... =^^= things will be fine, Kaiba-chan! No worries! .  
  
Yami K: o_o you put yerself in more trouble then needed, Aibou..   
  
Kachie: . So I've noticed..  
  
Joey: u.u I dun wanna be all whatever it is yer plannin'!  
  
Kaiba: -Puts protective arms around his Joey- I wont let her, Joey  
  
Joey: -purrs and snuggles- =^^= yay!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Encounters  
  
It was lunch time now at school. Yugi had planned on eating lunch with Yami, Joey, Kaiba, Tea, and a couple other kids he knew. Well, like he thought, he was PLANNING on it. But while he was putting some school books away in his locker and grabbed his wallet which held his lunch money, he was unaware of three kids coming up behind him.  
  
He closed his locker and made sure it was locked and such. He then turned to go down to the lunch hall when he was suddenly shoved into his locker by someone. He slammed against the locker hard and you could hear the impact echo thru the hall.   
  
Yugi groaned in slight pain as he opened his eyes to see some of the familiar faces of the school's bullies. "Hey there, little man, what'cha got for us?" he smirked as his friends laughed at Yugi. Yugi blinked and tried to slide away to make a run for it until the third of the three grabbed him by the back of his jacket, pulling him back into the locker.   
  
"Where do you think YOUR going, shrimp?!" he demanded. Yugi seemed to whimper under his breath as he stared hopelessly up at his assailants. "What do you guys want?" he finally gave in. Perhaps by doing so he would avoid a beating.  
  
The leader of the three, which wore rather punkish clothing and had spiky green dyed hair reached out snatching Yugi's wallet, opening it up looking for some cash. "What?! Only enough to buy a stupid lunch! You know I need more money then this, Motou." the kid said as he pulled the money out and pocketed it anyways.  
  
Yugi's wallet was then thrown at him and hit him in the chest where it fell to the floor after words. "What the hell am I supposed to buy with that?" he asked the other two guys. They shrugged as the leader looked back at Yugi. He then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him to the floor where he proceeded to kick him hard in the ribs.  
  
Yugi grunted and coughed as he grabbed at his ribs rolling onto his back, eyes tightly shut from the pain. He might have been used to the fact that being beaten up by someone was normal for him but he could never get used to the pain.  
  
The other two boys picked him up and held him by either arms as he struggled to break free but couldn't. The "leader" balled his hands into fists now as he smirked evilly. "Next time you should know to have more money on ya, you little fag." he said as he then began to punch Yugi over and over in the stomach, ribs, and a couple times across the face.   
  
He then chuckled, signaling for his friends to let Yugi go, that they were finished here. Yugi fell to his knees, coughing hard, holding at his ribs feeling severe pain. He then slowly got back to his feet, stumbling a little as he did, hearing laughter from his most recent bullies from farther down the hall.   
  
He turned and tried to make his way down to the lunch room. He didn't know what he was thinking. His first instinct was to just try and act like nothing had happened, but by the time he reached Yami and their friends standing in line he fell to the floor and passed out.  
  
Yami paced about the waiting room impatiently, hugging himself as he did. Sugoroku was worried too, but did his best to keep calm so he could calm the overly worried Pharaoh down.   
  
Yugi was currently in ex-rays, still unconscious as far as they knew. But finally a male doctor, tall and rather skinny, kinda looked feminine, walked out of two double doors towards Sugoroku and Yami. "You must be the Motou's?" he asked with a doctorly tone.  
  
Yami suddenly marched up into the doctors face, grabbing him by his white doctor's jacket and shook him once. "Is he gonna be alright?!" he demanded. Overly protective? Hell yes! He wasn't gonna lose Yugi again.  
  
The doctor seemed to have meeped silently and looked at Yami with a hint of fear in his eyes. Sugoroku got to his feet and pried the boy off the doctor now, scolding him silently for being rude. Yami could have cared less about being rude right about now.  
  
"So is my grandson ok?" he asked the doctor now, looking concerned. The man straightened his clothing out before he spoke. "Well he woke up just a moment ago. He's in severe pain so we gave him some pain killers to help subdue some of it. Three of his left ribs are broken while two of the right ones are cracked. He has some severe bruising on his stomach and face. My opinion, and due to some obvious conclusions, he was beaten up pretty bad.." the doctor said in a still doctorly manner. Though couldn't think why some school bullies could be so ruthless. But of course when he was back in school he had experienced similar situations.  
  
"When can we see him?!" Yami barked out. It was more of a demand then a question. The doctor seemed uneasy as to Yami's actions and such. Yugi Motou must have meant alot to him or something. "You can now, but only for ten minutes.. We would like to keep him for observations tonight. He can go home tomorrow at about noon if everything seems normal.." he answered.  
  
He then turned and lead the two to Yugi's recovery room. Once there he checked a few things on a monitor next to Yugi's bed then turned and left. Yugi weakly looked up at Yami and his Grandpa. Yami sat down next to Yugi's bed and gave him a gentle loving smile.   
  
"Hey, Yugi.." he said lightly as he almost wanted to cry at how horrible his lover looked. He had a really dark purple-ish blue-ish looking bruises on his jaw, along as around his left eye. Yugi coughed a little and cringed, his ribs still hurting some, even if he had taken some medication for the pain.  
  
"Yugi, can you remember who did this to you?" came Sugoroku's voice. The boy looked up to his grandfather and tried to think. "It was Kai and his two friends.." he said weakly. Yugi has had troubles with this boy before in the past, thought Sugoroku. He nodded some as he quickly decided he was pressing charges and calling the school about it.  
  
Yami's concerned expression turned to a hateful one as he remembered the boy. He had ran into him once himself. But of course he was able to the fend the boy off. He then looked back to Yugi and sighed a little. Well at least it wasn't another true assassination attempt..  
  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't there when this happened, Aibou." Yami then said gently as he lightly took Yugi's hand in his own. Yami felt Yugi give his hand a tiny affectionate type squeeze. "It's ok, Yami.. These things happen." he said lightly.  
  
Yami shook his head some. "I'm supposed to protect you though, Yugi.." he said quietly. Yugi gave Yami a half smile. /You worry too much, Love..\ came Yugi's voice in his head.   
  
Yami shook his head, kissing his hand lightly. //Maybe I don't worry ENOUGH..\\ he replied quietly. Yugi merely sighed lightly shaking his head a bit. Yami was very protective of him, that was obvious.  
  
Kaiba was busy typing away on a computer in his den while there was a TV running. Originally Joey was watching it but he had fallen asleep on the couch. He was cutely curled up in a ball, still wearing his clothes, which was a long sleeved baggy shirt and a pair of jeans.   
  
Kaiba glimpsed back at his lover, smiling sweetly and then back at his screen. He was currently chatting online with Yami, who had stayed at the hospital. They had allowed Yami to use the computer.  
  
Kaiba had learned of Yugi's condition through Yami and was disgusted. He couldn't believe that kids at their school could be so cruel. It made Kaiba even more angry since Yugi wasn't one for violence and couldn't even defend himself!  
  
He leaned back in his chair as his computer now powered down. Yugi had been calling for Yami supposedly, and Kaiba was getting a little tired anyways. He silently moved over to the small couch and gently picked up the blonde boy named Joey.  
  
Joey stirred a little in his sleep and snuggled up again Kaiba's chest. Kaiba blinked, then smiled and shook his head some. He silently strolled along the mansion's halls until he reached their room. It was a huge room, finely decorated. Kaiba lightly lied his sleeping beauty on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He only silently prayed that such harms would never happen to his Joey now.. Maybe he should have prayed harder.  
  
Yugi was in his room resting up while Sugoroku occasionally checked in on him. Yami was at school, after arguing the whole morning on wanting to stay home and help Yugi. Yami sure was hard to pry away from the boy when he was sick and or injured. Of course when Yami had the flue here a year ago Yugi was the same way.  
  
Yugi was currently reading a book while some random Japanese music played on his stereo. Yugi was still very soar as one could imagine, even though he was taking medicines for the pain.   
  
Yugi learned that Kai was able to escape the custody of the police through his rich parents, while his two more unfortunate friends were fined and sent to jail for deadly assault. Yami wasn't too pleased that the leader of the three would be free to torment Yugi and or others another day.  
  
Yugi sighed and then shook his head, setting his book aside. He would just have to learn how to avoid that boy. He shrugged mentally as he lied back on his bed slowly and closed his eyes. He figured that a nice nap might clear everything up. It would just take a while to fall asleep now..  
  
The school bell rang and the kids all stood and began to shuffle around to escape the school. Yami slowly slung his backpack over his shoulder and sighed. He had talked to the principle about the whole thing with Kai the day before and learned that all that could be done was a two week suspension from school.  
  
He then began to walk out of the class when Joey and Kaiba came up to him and began to chit chat with him. He blinked at their sudden presence and only continued walking. "So, How's Yug' feeling?" asked Joey as Kaiba put and arm around his waist.   
  
Joey blushed a little at Kaiba's sudden closeness but never refused him. "Feeling like shit." Yami said bluntly. Joey blinked as Kaiba gave Yami a sideway glance. He then lead the three to the back doors, slowly letting Joey go to open the door.   
  
Once they were outside, Yami was just gonna excuse himself and go home, but that was until five or six goons suddenly jumped the three boys from just in front of the parking lot. Yami, with his sudden reflexes threw one to the ground right before he was pushed and pinned to the ground by a guy at least ten times his size.  
  
He struggled under the bigger guy but to no avail as he glimpsed at the other two. Kaiba was pinned to the wall by four guys which led to the other two dragging Joey off somewhere. This made Kaiba scream, shout, cuss, and hit. To say the least, it pissed Kaiba off pretty bad. ESPECIALLY since Joey couldn't shake his two kidnappers.  
  
The bigger and taller kid stuffed a note in Yami's jacket pocket before finally getting off of him. He jumped to his feet in an instant to see a car screech to a halt in the parking lot. Joey was shouting for help as Yami had attempted to jump onto the two napper's to only be grabbed by the back of his jacket by that one big fellow and easily tossed to the ground where he fell in a heap.  
  
Joey was tossed in the car where the three boy's jumped in while the other four had to kick Kaiba to the ground to where he wouldn't move and eventually jumped into the car themselves. The doors slammed shut and the tires screeched as the car zoomed off and out of Yami's sight.  
  
Kaiba got to his feet again, trying to chase after the car. "Joey!" Yami could hear him scream. Yami cringed at the tone in Kaiba's voice. It reminded him of when he screamed for Yugi in that shooting accident in Tokyo.   
  
He was then clobbered in the face with Kaiba's fist and Yami hit the ground hard again. He cursed in Egyptian, Kaiba knew it not to be a very pretty word, and grabbed at his bleeding nose. "What the FUCK did I do?!" shouted the Pharaoh as he sat there, his hands getting covered in his blood.   
  
Kaiba, tears threatening to pour, picked the Pharaoh up by his jacket collar. "This is YOUR FAULT!" he shouted. Yami, still covering his obviously bleeding and probably broken nose was confused. "If it weren't for you and Yugi's attraction to psychotic freaks, then Joey would still be here!" he continued to shout as he seemingly dropped the Pharaoh onto his rear.   
  
Kaiba then turned, cursing to himself or something as he pulled out a cell to call the cops. While Kaiba did this, Yami pulled out the paper that was stuck in his pocket and carefully unfolded it, surprisingly without getting alot of blood on it. He read it over, and jumped to his feet. Yugi was in trouble.  
  
Yami then took off at full speed towards the game shop, forgetting his injured nose. If the note was correct, then the guy behind all this was at their house right now, making an appearance. Yami just hoped that he'd get there on time.   
  
Yami K: O.o dude, you end these chapters at the worst possible time!   
  
Kachie: .; that's to keep everyone interested, Yami K.. O_o basic knowledge when one's a writer.  
  
Yami: Ya well you like to put the gang in danger alot too, is that some basic thing when writing? Cause it's gonna get you killed.   
  
Kaiba: -ish all pissed at Kachie cause Joey's missing now-  
  
Kachie: O_o Well, while it's a basic plot twist and such, I can't help but give the audience what they want!  
  
Yami: -huffs- Whatever...  
  
Kachie: o.o Anypoo.. stay tuned, It's almost over and everything's been turned up a notch! BAM!  
  
Kaiba: I'm gonna bam you! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Kachie: Ok, let's see now.. O_o;  
  
Yami K: What is there to see?! Maybe a bunch of people who want to read yer next chapter!  
  
Kaiba: -Grabs Kachie by her shirt- Give me back my Joey!  
  
Kachie: -meeps and ish grabbed- Help! o.o  
  
Yami K: -snatches Kachie away- o.o She may be a dork but she's MY Aibou! . And the rule between Yami's and Hikari's are the Yami's must protect the Hikari's..   
  
Yami: O_o For once someone else other then me follows the rule!   
  
Yugi: .;  
  
Kaiba: I don't care! I want my Joey back!!   
  
Kachie: o.o -gulps and straightens herself out a bit- ok.. let's get started, ne?  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Trials  
  
Yami had ran fast and hard, ignoring the fact that he was bleeding all over his shirt and jacket. Well, he had no time to worry about things like that! Yugi might have been in danger and he needed to protect his hikari. That was the way it was meant to be. Whether Yugi was his lover or not.  
  
He bursted into the game shop and rushed past Sugoroku and up the stairs. He was so fast about it that Sugoroku didn't notice his bloody nose, shirt, and jacket. He was rather confused actually. But since his store was full of costumers he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Yami ran up the stairs and quickly opened the door and stumbled into the kitchen. He tried to go further, but fell to his knees, dizzier then hell. He panted and felt weakened, probably for running none stop and due to all the blood he had lost during the process. "Yugi?!" He called out instead as he slowly reached out to the counter and helped himself up.  
  
He thought he heard Yugi's voice reply from up the stairs but wasn't sure. He had forgot that it was hard for the boy to speak louder then an "indoor" voice. He slowly walked up the stairs, wiping dried blood off his face with disgust. He might have been a Pharaoh and used to violence, but something about blood made him weak in the stomach anymore.  
  
Once he made it to the top of the stairs he looked up to see Yugi walking from around the corner, using the wall for support. "Yami! What happened to you?!" Yugi asked in concern.   
  
Yami shook his head a little, still quiet dizzy. He stumbled towards the bathroom and switched on the bathroom light. Yami looked himself over in the mirror and shook his head. His jacket and nice button up white shirt was ruined and covered with his blood. He slowly peeled the gross jacket and shirt off, tossing them aside.   
  
Yugi stood outside the bathroom, still waiting for an answer as Yami began to clean his face off, his nose still bleeding a bit. "Yami.. what happened?" Yugi questioned again. Yami tilted his head back, pinching his nose to stop the bleeding before answering. "Kaiba, Joey and I got jumped at school.." he began. Yugi got even more concerned. "Who hit you?" Yugi then asked.  
  
Yami sighed a little. "Kaiba.. Yugi.. Joey was kidnapped." Yami said as he glanced at Yugi. As he thought, his little Hikari looked at him with disbelief in his eyes. He could feel the fear and worry rush through the link and into his mind. He tried to shake it off but it was too strong.   
  
Yugi slowly fell to the ground. He couldn't believe Joey got kidnapped. "Who did it?" he asked quietly. Yami shrugged a little as his nose finally stopped bleeding. He again cleaned himself off a bit before he moved over to Yugi and knelt down before him, his shirt and jacket lied forgotten in the bathroom. "I think our newest threat did it.." he replied finally.  
  
Yugi's eyes slowly teared up as he slowly fell into Yami's chest. He felt Yami's arms slowly wrap around his back and waist as he tried to comfort the boy. He didn't know what to think. Was Joey ok? Why was HE taken and not him or Yami? Joey was like his brother, and now he was being tortured for it.  
  
Yami sighed, forgetting the note and why he rushed home. But not for long for he felt a presence of great power rush through him. Yami looked up as his eyes narrowed. Someone was using the power of teleportation. It was a rare power, and he thought was only a power for the Millennium Items. Of course only Shadi's Item could do it, but he knew that this presence wasn't Shadi's. As a matter of fact, Shadi was still out doing something with the Elder's..   
  
Then the hall seemed to distort or something as a shadow slowly appeared and then a man and two cloaked figures appeared before Yugi and Yami. Yami slowly pulled Yugi away from him as a sense of anger washed over Yami. Yugi, being confused slowly looked to the other end of the hall to see what Yami was upset about.  
  
There, the head figure, began to chuckle to himself. "So, you are the poor losers that I must get rid of?" he asked to no one in particular. Yami got to his feet, balling his hands into fists as Yugi slowly got to his feet as well. "Who the HELL are you?!" Yami demanded.  
  
The sarcastic smirk that was on the Dark Lord's face disappeared into an angered frown. "My aren't we demanding for a FORMER Pharaoh?" he asked sounding no longer amused. Yami growled a little as he took a menacing step towards the man. "I ASKED who the hell are you?!" Yami demanded again, but more angry this time.  
  
The man stepped back as he forced his two minions to shield him from Yami's wrath, and this time Yugi stepped in. "And what did you do to Joey?!" the young one demanded. Well, it wasn't a very loud demand, and the Dark Lord found it amusing to a point.  
  
But now this gave him an idea. With Yugi injured, and Yami pre-occupied with his anger, he could make them do what he wanted without them realizing it. "You want him back? Your going to have to come and get him." he smirked. Yugi glared at the man as he stood tall and strong next to Yami.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi for a moment, then back up at the Dark Lord. "Look, I'm getting quite tired of your retarded attempts at whatever it is you want, but when you endangered my Aibou's life along with our friends, that's when I draw the line. Whatever it is you want, I assure you, you'll regret it." Yami said in a threatening tone.   
  
The Dark Lord merely chuckled. "I'll get what I want, and to prove this, I want to fight you, to the death!" he shouted out, once more not amused. Yami fell silent as he felt the worry fill his senses that came from his hikari. //Don't worry, Yugi.. I'll be fine.\\ Yami said as he stepped up to the "dark lord". He sighed and then stood straight again. "If I do this, will you release Joey and leave everyone alone?" Yami questioned.  
  
Dark Lord shook his head, once more smirking and chuckling. Boy this guy had weird mood swings.. "But of course! Because if you win, I'll be dead!" he stated as if it were no big deal. But of course both men knew it was the biggest deal of their lives. If Yami lost, that meant that Yugi, Joey, and the rest of his friends and family were all as good as dead.. While if he won, this man would be of no more threat to him and his loved ones.  
  
Yami's nose twitched in irritation. "Fine." he said in a stern tone. His eyes never left his newest enemy, usually something like that was a good thing. But not this time. He heard Yugi shriek, in what sounded like both in pain and in surprise. Right as he turned to see what happened he was hit on the head, and quite hard. The last thing he remembered seeing was Yugi being grabbed and dragged off by one of those cloaked freaks.  
  
Yami groaned in pain as he tried to open his eyes. While he was successful in doing so, now his problem was focusing his sight. Everything was blurred, if only for a minute or so. "Yami?!" came the worried voice of Sugoroku.   
  
Yami was confused. He remembered absolutely nothing of the day's events.. nor yesterdays.. Though he remembered everything else. "Yami?! Where's Yugi?!" the old man demanded as he shook the boy franticly. Though Yami was of no help at the moment, the old man had noticed his bloodied shirt and jacket lying on the bathroom floor, and what looked like a baseball bat lying next to him.  
  
He didn't recognize the bat, so he figured that someone broke in while he wasn't paying attention and snatched Yugi. "Where is Yugi?!" he demanded again as the Pharaoh sat up. He mumbled incoherently before the old man's demands and questions caught up to him. "Yugi?" he asked unsure of what was going on.  
  
Sugoroku grumbled as he got to his feet and ran down the stairs, picking up the phone and dialed for the police. Yami slowly got to his feet, his head pounding like hell. He must of been having a bad day or something. His nose ALSO hurt like hell, while he had one of the world's biggest head ache. What did he do to disserve all this?  
  
Once he was on his feet, he leaned against a wall, trying to think, trying to remember. What had happened today? Most importantly, why was Sugoroku demanding to know where Yugi was? Wait, that triggered something.  
  
He didn't exactly remember when, how, or why, but he had the feeling the Yugi was hurt.. and in trouble.. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Then, in a heart beat, it all came rushing through his head. Yugi's trip to the hospital, his broken ribs and bruises.. The kidnapping of Joey, and then Yugi.. Then the deal he made with that ass munch.. But where was he supposed to find him?!  
  
He then jogged his memory some more, he tried to remember. But it was no use. There was nothing to remember. They never told him where to go.. He punched the wall as he fell to the floor and began to cry. He was stressed, hurting, and tired. His lover was missing, and god knew what was happening to him, and worst of all, he didn't know where he could even START to look for him.  
  
That's when he noticed it. There was something sticking out of his pocket. He slowly reached down to grab a piece of paper. Maybe his luck was about to change! He unfolded it in a hurry and read the contents. "Meet me at the park if you want them back." the note read.   
  
He slowly got to his feet, only to fall over onto his side. He was awfully dizzy suddenly. He reached up behind his head and felt blood behind there. It must have been where he was hit. He shuddered in pain as he felt how large it was, and how deep. It wasn't very deep actually.. a surface wound, not even half an inch. But it still bled like crazy!  
  
The old man came back up the stares, just in time to see Yami attempt to get back up, but fall again. He was in no shape to do anything. He had lost too much blood in the last hour alone.. "Yami, stay still." the old man said as he went to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.  
  
Yami managed to sit up now, mumbling incoherently. He was in a delusional, yet conscious state. He knew he had to save Yugi, he knew what was going on, yet he couldn't see straight, think straight, or even comprehend anything. He then felt something being wrapped around his head, and he looked up to see the old man trying to treat his wound.  
  
He again tried to get to his feet, with more success this time, after the bandage was secured in place. "No, you need to rest." the old man said as he held the Pharaoh up as he stumbled. But being the man he was, Yami didn't give in easily. He slowly shook off that delusional state, the dizzy-ness and everything else as he got his balance. "No, I need to get Yugi back." he said quietly as he slowly walked down the stairs.  
  
Sugoroku was confused, but figured Yami was on to something. He must have knew the assailants or something. "Let me go with.." he tried to argue, but Yami didn't pay attention. Yami continued to make his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen he found Kaiba standing at the door. "I don't care what you say, I'm going." Kaiba said, catching wind of everything quickly.  
  
After getting Yami a shirt to wear, and a regular jean jacket, they headed out for the park. Kaiba had brought his duel disk system, while Yami did his and his deck. He wasn't in that great of shape to be fighting physically. Besides, if he was right in his assumption, the man would have to beat him in a duel to take his place and rule the world.  
  
They slowly reached the park, and looked around for anyone that could tell them how to get to the man who took their lovers. They finally found a hooded figure and Yami marched up to him, and tossed him to the ground. "Where's Yugi and Joey?!" he demanded. He almost leapt onto the guy like a wild animal but Kaiba grabbed him and held him back.  
  
The cloaked man shuddered and backed away from the ranting Yami and the struggling Kaiba. Perhaps it was the blow to his head, or the blood loss he had suffered, Kaiba was unsure. But here, the Pharaoh of Egypt was ranting and shouting like a brute! "I'll take you to them! Please don't hurt me!" the man begged. Kaiba almost sympathized for the man but also needed to get his Joey back. "Hurry up or I'll let Yami here go!" Kaiba barked out.  
  
The man scurried to his feet and brought out a weird device and turned it on. After doing this a weird portal opened up and Yami had been let go. He immediately ran into the portal, Kaiba close behind.   
  
This was it. Yami would finally rid himself of this guy. Hopefully this would also rid him of every psychotic freak out there that wanted to kill him, turn him into a slave, whatever! This would also mean Yugi would finally have better luck in life and less kidnapping, bullying and whatever else. I'm coming, Yugi, was Yami's only thought.   
  
Kaiba: -lunges out at Kachie- GAHH! GIVE ME BACK JOEY!   
  
Kachie: -Squeals and runs away- I'm working on it! -clings to Yami K-  
  
Yami K: o_o -protects Kachie- Kaiba, calm yerself..  
  
Yami: -holds Kaiba back now- I want Yugi back too but killing the author won't get them back!   
  
Kachie: o.o while they're all pre-occupied.. -clears throat- Stay tuned for the next chapter! o_o It will sure be an interesting one..   
  
Kaiba: -Breaks free from Yami and runs after Kachie- I'll teach you to mess with the President of Kaiba Corp!  
  
Kachie: AHHH! -runs away- 


	8. Chapter Eight

Kachie: AHHH! -runs around in circles, still being chased by Kaiba- Get away from meee!   
  
Kaiba: -Snarls and picks up speed now- GET BACK HERE!!   
  
Yami: -blinks and begins to run after Kaiba- Kaiba! Calm down!  
  
Kachie: -Begins to cry- The troll's did it I swear!!   
  
Kaiba: I don't care if the Wicked Witch of the West did it! Give back my Joey! -Lunges out at Kachie and misses, falling on his stomach-  
  
Kachie: GAAHH! GET AWAY! -Runs up a tree and hides on a branch- Yami-chaaaan, help!  
  
Yami: o.o; -jumps onto Kaiba and tries to pin him to the ground- Killing the author isn't gonna get Yugi and Joey back, Kaiba!  
  
Yami K: o.o -Watches the scene trying not to laugh-   
  
Kaiba: -Crawls to the tree with Yami attached to him- Just let me kill her! I swear I'll make it quick and painless!  
  
Yami: O.o; I can't let you!  
  
Kachie: AHHH! -cries and tries to climb higher into the tree- I'll get them back I swear! Just leave me alooone!   
  
Yami K: O_o; They're gonna be busy fer a bit so I'll introduce this chappy..  
  
Kachie: Yami K!!! HELP!! -cries some more- I'm Scaaaaared!   
  
Yami K: o.o; -Looks back to the readers after glancing at Kachie- o_o Anyways.. I hope you'll enjoy the story..  
  
Kaiba: I'll just remove her legs and arms! She wont need them! -climbs the tree with Yami STILL attached to his legs-  
  
Kachie: I DO need those! -shrieks and clings to the highest branch-  
  
Yami K: -turns and runs to help her hikari- o.o  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Trails Continues  
  
Yami and Kaiba had been wondering around a strange and rather large chamber. It was cold, dry and slightly moist. The lighting was also very dim and there seemed to have been a slight gust of wind every now and then. Yami guessed that there must have been an opening to the outside somewhere around here.  
  
Yami looked around as Kaiba seemed to have lead the way. He was walking at a quick striding pace, and Yami had troubles keeping up with him. Finally they spotted a separate corridor and decided to go down it. "I sense Yugi's near by.. Joey has to be with him." Yami commented half way down the hall.   
  
But before they reached the end Yami suddenly collapsed onto his hands and knees, feeling sick suddenly. Sick and dizzy. He didn't understand why, but when he tried getting up again he fell over onto his side.   
  
Kaiba stopped and looked to Yami with confusion. "What's with YOU, Motou?" he questioned impatiently. He was in a hurry to get Joey back and couldn't afford delays. Yami shook his head as Kaiba knelt down next to him. His irritation lit up only a little when he noticed the overly blood soaked bandage on Yami's head. He must have been suffering from too much damage to his head and blood loss.   
  
Kaiba sat down as Yami felt too sick to get up again. "Maybe we should rest.. You don't look too good." Kaiba said slowly. Well he might need Yami for when he faced the guy that kidnapped his Joey. Yami groaned a little as he ignored his ill feelings and began to stand again anyways. "No.. if we wait.. Yugi and Joey might not be there by the time WE get there." Yami said slowly.  
  
Kaiba blinked and sighed. Yami was too stubborn to admit his condition, and Kaiba understood. But of course the Pharaoh might have been right as well.. If they wait too long.. maybe.. He stood, pushing this thought aside and helped Yami down the hall now. He was determined to get Joey back!  
  
"Everything's ready, Lord Ekuma.." said a hooded man. The Dark Lord Ekuma smirked and waved the man away as he looked around. They were in a room that was like a giant porch or something. Off to the side were two cages, and at least three dozen guards hustled about doing what they needed to for Yami's and Kaiba's arrival.  
  
He examined the cages a little closer and beamed with pride at his work. Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler were in their own cages. While Joey was thrashing about and shouting in his cage, demanding to be freed along with his friend Yugi, Yugi was out cold. It was either due to the shock of being captured, the beating he had received, or both. Well, he was already injured before they had taken him, but Ekuma provoked his wounds and gave him a few more.  
  
He then looked to the door way, waiting for the Pharaoh and his friend Kaiba. He knew his victory against Yami would be easy, due to his OWN injuries. Yami was hanging to life by nothing more then a THREAD. This was even better then he thought! With both Yami and Yugi clinging to life, it was TORTURE.  
  
All well, he thought. Let the boy come and die with his lover and two friends. The more agony he was in, the more pleasure it gave Ekuma. This was a dream come true, and an even more perfect plan then his original plan.   
  
Kaiba saw a light glowing brightly at the end of the hall. With Yami nearly passed out, he helped the boy down the hall until they finally emerged on the other side. "Ah finally, your here." came the dark silky voice of the man behind it all.   
  
Yami gained a scowl at the man as Kaiba looked around and found the two cages. "Joey!" he shouted out as he forgot about helping Yami stand and ran over to his cage. The guards reacted by grabbing Kaiba and pinned the struggling CEO to a pillar. There they tide him up tightly to it as Yami fell to his knees and coughed loudly. His head ache had increased, and he could barely see at this point.   
  
"Seto!" Joey screamed as the CEO and President of Kaiba Corp tried to break free of his bonds. Yami barely heard Joey's shouts and slowly got to his feet, inserting his deck into his duel disk system. He finally got to his feet as he looked to Ekuma. "You want my powers and the world so bad?! You have to DUEL me for it!" Yami then shouted as he stumbled closer to the man who was sitting on his comfortable chair.  
  
The man lifted his arm up and a duel disk system of his own appeared with his deck already inserted. "Way ahead of you, Pharaoh!" he blurted out as his system came to life, his life points counting up to four-thousand. Yami grunted as he held up his duel disk system as it unfolded and his life points counted up to four-thousand as well.   
  
About this time Yugi slowly came to. His eye sight was blurry and he couldn't feel much at the moment. He slowly looked around to see where he was and that's when his eyes landed on a familiar outline of a figure. "Ya-Yami?" he asked rather quietly. Actually, it was so quiet, he could barely hear HIMSELF. But his eyes slowly came into focus and it WAS Yami that he was looking at.   
  
He slowly sat himself up and leaned against one cage wall as he saw his lover slowly draw five cards. His movements seemed sluggish, almost as if he was having a hard time moving and thinking. He wasn't sure why this was either. He only felt concerned about it.   
  
Yami blinked as he felt concern flow through that link he had with Yugi. He glimpsed around the room, not having noticed the cages until now, and his eyes widened. "Yugi!" he shouted out as he lost his balance for a moment and quickly regained it. /Yami.. be careful..\ Yami heard Yugi say before he blacked out temporarily.   
  
Ekuma looked to his opponent as he smirked. "Well, as the saying goes, 'Let's Duel'!" shouted Ekuma as he decided to go first. He drew his sixth card and smirked a bit. This duel would be over in an instant with HIM as the victor, NOT Yami.  
  
Yami watched the guy a bit as he placed his first monster card on the field. "I play Dark King of the Abyss in attack mode! [1550] Then I'll play my magic card Mystic Plasma Zone!" he declared. Yami's eyes narrowed a little as the monster card on the field grew stronger by five-hundred points. He then placed another card face down on the field. "I end my turn." he then said cooley.   
  
Yami again grunted in slight pain as his body seemed to tingle a little. In example, if his foot were asleep then it decided to wake up. He drew his sixth card with determination in his mind and sighed. He looked his hand over knowing he didn't have much luck. Perhaps rebuilding his deck was a bad idea..  
  
"I'll play Ameba in attack mode, then I play Kaiser Colosseum." Yami stated with a slight smirk of his own. After ending his turn his Ameba card would inflict 2000 direct damage, cutting Ekuma's life points in half in an instant. Of course it was a risky move with his monster being weaker then Ekuma's, but if he had to sacrifice to do this, then so be it.  
  
The Dark Lord grumbled as his life points were halved with the beginning of his turn, but he would pay the Pharaoh back for this. He drew his card and smirked once more. He then placed the magic card Hitokama onto the field. "Fine, I play Hitokama, and take 800 of your life points!" he declared as a huge fireball appeared from no where and rushed down onto Yami, exploding on impact. This move alone caused the poor guy to fly back and fall on his back with a surprised shout. Then before Yami had a chance to get back up the man made his monster attack the Ameba card, forcing Yami's life points to go down to 1450.  
  
Yami slowly and wearily got to his feet, chuckling a little under his breath. It was a weak chuckle, but it pissed the Dark Lord off enough. "What's so funny?!" he demanded in turn. Once Yami had his balance he discarded his monster to the graveyard. "You destroyed my only monster, there for, you destroyed YOUR only monster." he explained as he again chuckled.  
  
Ekuma was confused by this, but as Yami had said, his monster suddenly broke away like glass with a shriek and disappeared. "Explain yourself!" he then shouted out. Yami drew his card, indicating his turn began. "Thanks to Kaiser Colosseum, no matter what you do, if I have one monster, you may summon one monster.. If I have none, then you too have none." he explained as he glanced at his hand.  
  
The man wasn't too happy about this Kaiser Colosseum card now. Yami then summoned Giant Germ to the field. "I play Giant Germ, in attack mode, and thanks to your Mystic Plasma Zone field card my monster gains 500 more attack points." Yami gloated. Ekuma was obviously no master duelist.   
  
But suddenly, before Yami could celebrate this move, Ekuma's face down card suddenly revealed itself. "Then I play Trap Hole." he said with a smirk. Fine, two can play at this game, he thought. If he had no monsters, then Yami wont have any, meaning his life points were safe for now.   
  
Yami frowned as his Giant Germ was destroyed and discarded to the graveyard. "Fine, I pass." he stated quietly. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head, probably from his injury and stumbled a little, but soon got his balance again. He knew he wouldn't last very long like this. Meaning he needed to win this duel, and fast.   
  
The man drew a card and smirked at himself. "What do you know? Another Hitokama magic card." the man chuckled. He then played it on the field and once more Yami was attacked with a giant fireball. Again Yami flew back and landed hard on his back with a grunt and then a shout of pain.   
  
The man cackled as Yami's life points went down by another 800, and Yami's inability to get to his feet again. "Might as well stay there, Pharaoh! I already have you beat!" he shouted out with a laugh.   
  
Yami was about to pass out and give in to his sudden urge to sleep, but that was until he felt something tugging in the back of his mind. He slowly looked to his side to see Yugi's saddened and pain filled eyes starring at him. /Don't give up, Yami.. The world needs you.. I need you..\ came Yugi's quiet voice in his head.   
  
Yami slowly sat up, nodding once at Yugi, regaining some hope on making it through this duel. He slowly stood, just in time to see Ekuma's smirks and grins fade into an angered frown. "You want more, eh? Fine, but I warn you, I will not let in." he said with a dangerous tone.  
  
Yami drew his card and frowned back. "I don't give in very easily either." he replied as he looked his card over. Harpie's Feather Duster. He had gotten this card in a duel a while back. He stuck it in his hand and looked the rest of his cards over.  
  
"First I play this monster card in defense mode." Yami started. He then placed a magic card in his duel disk's magic/trap card slot. "Then I play Monster Reborn to summon your Dark King of the Abyss to my field in attack mode." he ended as he gained a second monster. He smirked as that ended his turn. Now his opponent was sweating. That's what he wanted. To make this guy be tortured by his own stupidity.   
  
Actually, this was probably the easiest duel he had ever been through. He watched as Ekuma's fear filled expressions disappeared. "Fine, I play my Whiptail Crow in attack mode. Then I play Swords of Revealing Light!" he declared. Yami should have finished him while he had the chance! He cackled as Yami's cocky expressions turned to frustration.  
  
Yami looked at his hand as if pre-planning any moves he could do. It wasn't very much, but he could play his Harpie's Feather Duster. But then he had the monster to worry about. It was stronger then his Dark King of the Abyss by one hundred points. /Don't give up, Yami. You can do this..\ came Yugi's reassuring voice. Again Yami looked to the boy and nodded.  
  
"I will destroy your Dark King of Abyss with my Whiptail Crow and wipe one-hundred life points away, then I end my turn." Yami only had 550 life points left while his opponent had 1500 still. He drew his card and looked at it. it was Raigeki! With this he could destroy his Whiptail Crow and use his face down card to destroy more of Ekuma's life points!   
  
"I play Harpie's Feather duster to destroy you Swords of Revealing Lights!" he declared. He then played Raigeki face up. "Then I play Raigeki to destroy your monster!" he announced. The Dark Lord growled as he discarded his monster and Swords of Revealing light along with his Mystic Plasma Zone. But Yami wasn't done. "I then activate my Man-Eater Bug and attack your life point directly!" And as commanded his Man-eater took a chunk from Ekuma's life points.  
  
With this said and done, Ekuma drew his card. He grumbled. Nothing he could use. "I play one magic card face down and end my turn.." he grumbled. Yami felt a wave of reassuring feelings from Yugi suddenly and looked over at him. /Remember what you told me? Trust in the heart of the cards.. You can beat him..\ he said weakly. Yami nodded as he looked to Ekuma.   
  
He closed his eyes, fully trusting his cards and deck. Heart of the Cards, don't fail me now.. He thought. He drew his card and brought it up to his face. He smirked as he looked up at the man who had been tormenting him, Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba. "This is it, who ever you are. I'll finish you off here and now!" he declared as his expression grew serious.   
  
He slapped his newly drawn monster card onto his disk. "Your FINISHED!" he shouted now with whatever strength he had left. Ekuma's eyes widened with fear. "I play Harpies Brother in attack mode!" Yami once again declared. This time he wasn't taking any chances. He was going to end this, no more torturing his opponent. "Harpies Brother, attack his life points NOW!" He shouted.   
  
With great speed and agility his monster flew over to his opponent and used the weapon on his arm and slashed away at Ekuma and his life points. The duel then ended and all the monsters and images disappeared. "NOOOO!" shouted Ekuma as he was suddenly banned to the Shadow Realm with the swift thinking of Yami.  
  
Suddenly the cage doors opened to let out Yugi and Joey. Joey rushed over to Kaiba to let him loose while Yugi ignored his aching ribs and whatever else there were and ran over to Yami as he suddenly fell foreword onto his knees, then stomach and face.   
  
Everything blurred and began to grow dark as his breathing slowed down by a great deal. He knew what was happening. The blow to his head must have done more damage to him then he thought. He was now lying there dieing. No, he was already dead. But he was amazed that he lasted even THIS long..  
  
Yami concentrated his last bit of energy to a single thought to Yugi. //I love you, Yugi..\\ came the rather weak and quiet voice of Yami. "YAAAMI!" Yugi shouted as he slid to his knees just in time to see Yami's last breath and his eyes closed slowly. Yugi felt panicked, what just happened, why did Yami suddenly go limp? He couldn't understand. He couldn't even feel Yami's presence in their link.  
  
He slowly reached out to shake Yami, as if to wake him. "Ya-Yami?" he asked quietly. By this time Joey and Kaiba came up to Yugi and knelt down next to him. "Is.. is he ok?" Joey asked silently as the tears filled Yugi's eyes now. Kaiba reached a hand over and felt at Yami's neck for a pulse.. and to his dismay found none.   
  
Kaiba bowed his head down and shook it. Yami was gone. "I'm sorry, Yugi.." he said quietly, almost under his breath. Yugi looked from Kaiba to Yami's empty form. "No.. He can't be.." he said, his voice breaking. He reached out and rolled Yami onto his back and dragged his upper half into his lap, his arms tightly wrapped around his lifeless form. "No... Yami, please don't leave me.." Yugi pleaded in vain.  
  
Kaiba turned away. It was indeed truly sad. Yami had given his life to make sure that the world had it's life and the people with in it. Including Yugi and their friends and family. "YAAAAAMI!" Yugi shouted out as his head looked up at the ceiling of the area, eyes tightly shut, and the tears began to pour..  
  
Kachie: One more chapter! o.o; Just one more. Stick with me now! It's 2:53 in the morning and I've been working on this chapter ALL night..   
  
Yami K: -Cries- That is totally sad! WAAAH!!  
  
Kaiba: I agree.. poor Yugi..  
  
Kachie: Stay tuned, there IS a surprise ending! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Kaiba: -Looks over at the silent and spacing Yugi- The poor kid hasn't spoken a word since the last chapter..  
  
Kachie: I know, this loss is too much for even the toughest of people.   
  
Yami K: Then why did you do it?! O.o  
  
Kachie: . Calm yourself Yami K.. I don't think Yugi's in the mood for loud things..  
  
Joey: Well.. I guess the upside is that the world's safe again..  
  
Kaiba: -simply nods-   
  
Kachie: Ok, lets get on with this. As mentioned, this chapter has a surprise ending, and a happy one, so stay with me here. o.o  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Second Chances  
  
They had been sitting there for a half an hour at least. They couldn't get Yugi to budge or calm down. He had been crying non-stop since Yami had died. Kaiba wish there was something he could do for the poor boy but he thought of nothing useful. But he did know that they needed to get back to THEIR time and dimension.  
  
Joey silently rested a hand on Yugi's shoulder as Kaiba continued to think of how to get Yugi to go with them. "Yugi.. We need to go.." Joey said softly. He knew his friend was suffering.. He had seen the same empty-ness in Yami when YUGI died. But if Yugi came back to life, who said Yami couldn't, right?   
  
Yugi's sobs had turned to silent tears as he continued to hold Yami's empty form in his arms. Joey tilted his head and sighed. "Maybe Shadi can do something?" he said to Yugi. With this comment Yugi looked up to his blond friend with some hope in his eyes. "Do you think so?" he asked quietly. Joey smiled in reassurance and nodded. "I'm sure he can.." he answered.  
  
Kaiba stood, as he felt a tingling sensation in his head. "Speaking of the devil.." he said quietly. Yugi looked up just in time to see Shadi, clad in his Egyptian robes, look down at Yugi and Yami's empty shell. "Yugi Motou, come with me.." he said with his weird accent.  
  
Yugi blinked and looked to his friends. "Only if they come with.." he said quietly, his voice cracking a little. Shadi nodded once in turn. "Very well." he said as he used his powers to teleport them all to yet another dimension.  
  
Yugi blinked as he looked around. What he saw was a dimly lit room that seemed to glow a light blue, and in this room sat four or five white cloaked figures. The wore some jewelry on their wrists that looked Egyptian and their white cloaks had finely decorated hoods. They pulled their hoods back to reveal Egyptian looking faces with onk earrings, gold neck rings (kinda like a choker), and gold head bands with the Millennium Eye in the center of them.  
  
Kaiba blinked as Joey stuck close to his side. "Who are you?" Kaiba asked in a business tone. Yugi looked away from the scene to look back the lifeless Yami. He sighed as he slowly let him go and stood. "Please, bring him back.." he pleaded quietly.  
  
The men, only described as Elders by Shadi looked in Yugi's direction. The center man nodded at the man to his right. "We have an interesting deal to make with you, AND Yami.." he said in a deep god like voice. Yugi turned to face them and grew confused. Does that mean that they'll bring his Yami back? He couldn't help but get filled with hope.  
  
The center man waved his hand elegantly and suddenly Yami's shallow form appeared. It was nothing more then his spirit, but Yugi instantly ran over to him to cling to him. He didn't know what he was thinking actually. Yami blinked, confused as he looked around.   
  
He then looked to the side to see Yugi, all tears running for him, to only go right through him. He felt a sharp pain in his heart.. well if he had one, as Yugi cried out in sorrow. Yami opened his mouth to speak but no words came out as Yugi fell to his knees, burying his face into his hands to cry in anguish.  
  
Kaiba looked away in sadness as Joey slumped at his friend's pain. The man that had spoken before began to again. "I am sorry to cause you pain, but we cannot do anything without both of your cooperation.." He said lightly. Yami's ghostly figure turned to glare angrily at the Elders. He didn't want his Yugi to feel anymore pain then he obviously already was.  
  
"We need you two to take permanent guardianship over your dimension and world." came the center man's even deeper voice. Yugi, still crying, ignored the Elder's words. Yami gave them a look, as if asking for a voice for this whole thing. It was kinda hard to negotiate with someone when you couldn't speak or touch anything solid.  
  
As if the Elder read his mind he had voice. He blinked at his sudden ability to talk. First thing was first though. He needed to calm Yugi down. "Yugi, please don't cry.." Yami said softly as his ghostly self sat by Yugi.   
  
The boy looked up at the Pharaoh, and sniffled. "Why? Why did you leave me?" he asked between sobs. Yugi's words made Yami ache in so many ways. He wanted to hold Yugi, cradle him, and tell him everything was gonna be ok, but couldn't. "Aibou.. Let's just listen to what they have to say.." he said lightly instead of answering Yugi's painful question.  
  
Yugi sniffled and nodded as he stood and followed Yami to the center of the room where Kaiba and Joey also stood. "What is it that you want from us?" Yami then asked. The center Elder looked straight to the Pharaoh. His eyes were piercing and it seemed as if he was searching Yami's soul to see if he was truly as good as he seemed.  
  
He then spoke up. "Yugi Motou, and the ancient Pharaoh Yami are chosen protectors for their dimension. But being that the lovers are both of the male origin cannot produce a full heir to their throne must take the task of becoming immortal to continue their watch over the planet." he stated.  
  
Yugi blinked a little, wiping the tears from his eyes and face. "But.. what about our friends and my grandpa?" he asked lightly. He wasn't going to live an eternal life knowing that everyone he met would die eventually while he would continue to live. "I am sorry, Yugi Motou, but there is nothing we can do for them." he replied after a short pause.  
  
Yami knew what Yugi was thinking and agreed with him. Though he would love to do nothing more then be with Yugi and watch over their dimension, he wouldn't take the pain that came with it. "No.. We wont become immortal.. I wont stand by watching my Yugi's heart break constantly after losing a loved one.. the only friends he ever knew and have." Yami spoke for him.  
  
The Elder nodded once, in a graceful manner. "I understand this concept, but without a blood-lined protector, the Earth and it's dimension will crumble and cease to be." the Elder explained.   
  
Yami fell silent, fresh out of ideas, while Yugi racked his brains. He didn't know what to say either.. He knew that in order to have a true heir to their duties, or as the Elder put it, throne, that the two chosen ones needed to produce the heir together.. but as the Elder mentioned, this was hard to do being male along with Yami.   
  
The center Elder waved his hand once more in still graceful manner and suddenly Yami's soul flew back and into his body. Yugi grew concerned and confused at this sudden action and looked back to the finely robed man. "What are you doing?!" he demanded.   
  
Kaiba and Joey ran over to Yami's body and Kaiba knelt down. With a close examination, Kaiba saw Yami breathing again. "He's alive!" Kaiba called back at Yugi. Yugi's heart skipped a beat or two as he turned and saw Yami stir and slowly awake to the world of the living. "We will give you twenty human years to figure this out. Once those twenty years are up, you will be back here to face us with an answer." the Elder said.  
  
Before Yugi could say anything back their was a flash of bright light. But just as it appeared, it disappeared, and once Yugi realized it was over, he looked around noticing them in the park. It was night time by now. He then looked himself over, noticing the bruises had disappeared, and his chest no longer felt pain.   
  
He blinked as he knew he was suddenly healed and better. He then looked behind himself to see Yami slowly sit up. He was still quite dazed, but he too was healed of his wounds. But before he could get to his feet Yugi rammed himself into Yami's back, clinging to him tightly.   
  
Yami blinked and looked to Yugi who was giving out cries of pure happiness. "Yami, I thought I lost you!" he shouted out. Yami smiled a bit as he turned himself around to have Yugi's face buried in the crook of his neck, his hold on the Pharaoh tightening.  
  
Yami sighed in relief as he too held Yugi closely. "Let's go home, Aibou.." he said softly. The group of four stood and went their separate ways. Yugi hadn't let go of Yami once, and Yami understood how he felt. He was only happy to oblige to Yugi's arms and held him close to himself as well.   
  
So, in twenty years they would have to have an answer for these "Elders", Yami thought. Well.. hopefully by then they would have one. But for now, he was just gonna live his life with Yugi and their friends. He could finally relax with everyone else and not have to worry about any more freaks. Well for a while he hoped. He knew that there was always SOMEONE out there that wanted to rule the world or something.   
  
Kachie: YAY!! IT'S FINISHED!  
  
Yami K: o_o I think you set yourself up for another story, Aibou..  
  
Kachie: .; Maybe...  
  
Yugi: I was so afraid I'd lost Yami for forever! -clings to Yami-  
  
Yami: I told you I would never leave you.. -pets Yugi a bit-  
  
Kaiba: O.o Let's just hope that this wont happen anymore..   
  
Joey: o_o Ya, you all died enough now!  
  
Kachie: ^^; so tell me what you all thought and thanks for reading my fic! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it!   
  
Yami K: O_o Party at Kaiba's house!!  
  
Kaiba: o.o What?  
  
Yugi: ^^ YAY!   
  
Joey: .;; -hides-  
  
Kaiba: I aint throwing a party at my house! -tries to hold everyone back- NOOOO!!! 


	10. Alternate Ending

Kachie: o.o  
  
Yami K: o_o What?  
  
Yugi: .; I thought we finished this story?  
  
Yami: -is afraid- Aibou, save me! -clings to Yugi-   
  
Kachie: .;  
  
Yugi: -Pets Yami..- Kachie-san.. what ARE you doing? O.o  
  
Kachie: ^.^; An alternate ending.  
  
Kaiba: O.O! WHAAA?!  
  
Joey: Oh no... NO MORE TORTURING!!  
  
Yugi: Does this mean Yami's getting taken away again?? -asks all worried like-   
  
Yami K: o.o Hikari, your really pushing these people's stress levels to their max...  
  
Kachie: I SAID there was gonna be a surprise ending u.u;  
  
Yami: I dun wanna die! I wanna be with Yugi! -cries- ;.;  
  
Kachie: o.o; dude, don't worry.. Ok let's start this baby!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Alternate Endings  
  
It had been a week or so since the whole ordeal with the Dark Lord.. Yugi had just started going back to school, but rarely said a word. Since Yami died he hadn't really been himself. His grandfather had grown worried for the boy. He rarely slept, ate, or anything.  
  
Right now Yugi was in his english class. He was starring blankly at the piece of paper and sighed some. What was he doing here, he wondered. Why was he sitting in class when he should be out somewhere else. Where that somewhere else was he didn't know, but he had the feeling that that's where he needed to be.  
  
The bell rang and Yugi got to his feet and gathered up his things slowly and silently walked out of the class. He tried to make sense of what Shadi had told him the day Yami died but couldn't. Something about things being deceiving or something.  
  
As Yugi slowly made his way down the hall his thoughts began to wander on recent events. The whole ordeal with that Dark Lord guy, starting on his summer vacation with Yami.. when he died, came back to life, spent that little time with his lover, then Yami's death.  
  
Yugi had begged Shadi to bring Yami back, but Shadi said it was not possible. Why that was he never said. All he said was, "Trust me, Yugi, if I could I would, but other things have taken place to make this task impossible.. You will see." Those words alone confused the boy. He wasn't sure of how to take that comment, but decided not think much on it.  
  
Now Yugi was wandering down the hall towards his locker to grab his books. Today was his first day back at school, seeing how his ribs were still broken.. plus the fact that he was still mourning for the loss of Yami.  
  
"Yugi!" came a female voice. Yugi slowly turned to see Tea weaving around the crowed of students. He merely waved a little at her as he silently grabbed his books and shoved them into his backpack. He then closed his locker and sighed.   
  
He turned to see Tea step up to him with a small friendly smile. "Hey, Yugi.. you doing ok?" she asked. She had heard about Yami's death through Mai, who heard about it from Joey. Yugi merely shrugged as he began to walk to his next class.  
  
Tea frowned sadly and sighed. "Yugi, I so sorry about Yami... I really am.." she then said quietly. This made Yugi stop, his eyes threatening to tear up. He gave a shaky sigh and sniffed a little. "I miss him so much.." he said as his voice began to break. Perhaps he should have listened to his grandfather and stayed home today.. But he felt that if he went to school it would take his mind off of the whole thing.  
  
Tea rubbed Yugi's back a little and felt bad about mentioning it to begin with. "I'm sorry, Yugi.. I shouldn't have said anything." she said quietly. A few tears escaped Yugi and ran down his cheeks. He sniffled and shook his head. He wiped those tears away now. "It's ok, Tea.. I've been trying to forget about it all day.." he said as he began walking again.  
  
Tea only sighed and shuck her head some. She felt bad about what she just did. She caused Yugi more pain then needed. She silently followed him now as her next class was with him. She only hoped that things would go better for him soon.  
  
Yugi was sitting alone in a random playground. He really should have gone home after school, but he just began to wander the city. He had alot on his mind and it was his only excuse for being here.   
  
He sat on a swing, rocking it back and forth a little as he looked down at the sanded ground. He sighed a little as he began to talk to himself in his head. One might have found it crazy, but of course EVERYONE does it at least ONCE in there life, right?  
  
But of course he was just thinking simple things, such as why Yami had to leave him, why couldn't Shadi bring him back, and most importantly how alone he felt now. Why did you leave me Yami? What is the point of me living when I don't have you with me? Yugi questioned himself.   
  
He sighed as the tears began to slowly slide down his cheeks. He had just decided to give up on life. It had been so cruel to him from the start anyways.. First he lost his parents, was always picked on and beaten up by other kids, never had a friend till his freshman year in high school.. He then lost the one person he loved more then anything. Then he was still picked and beaten on.. Who said that he wouldn't lose anyone else after that?  
  
He was beyond depression.. he was downright sick of life and the pains that came with. Sure the last couple of years have been sort of fun and interesting.. but it was over now. He slumped in the sing as he stopped it's slightly comforting rocking motion and silently sobbed.   
  
He was about to just go home but that was until something stopped him. "Don't give up THAT easily, Yugi.." came a familiar voice from right behind him. His heart stopped, and his heart ached. Unless he was going insane he thought he just heard Yami's voice.  
  
As he got to his feet he slowly turned around to see who that voice belonged too. As he looked at the person his heart broke into pieces with grief. Now I'm SEEING things.. he thought. //No, Aibou.. I'm very much real..\\ Came Yami's voice in Yugi's mind.   
  
Yugi began to cry now as he slowly stumbled over to the taller and fell into his arms. "Oh god, please tell me I'm not dreaming." he sobbed in Yami's chest. The Pharaoh held Yugi tightly in his arms and kissed his forehead once. "Your not dreaming, my Yugi.." he said quietly as he too just wanted to break down. Yugi's cries grew a little louder as his arms wrapped themselves tightly around Yami's back. Yami sighed as he tried to calm Yugi down as he thought to himself.   
  
  
  
~~It was an interesting turn of events really. One moment Yami knew he was dieing, then the next thing he knew he was standing in a dark room alone, and in the nude. He had blinked and flushed when Shadi suddenly appeared to him. Yami quickly covered his.. you know what, and gave the other an uncomfortable look.   
  
Shadi paid no mind to Yami's obvious embarrassment and cleared his throat. "Whe-where am I?" Yami stuttered as he looked around. "And why am I naked?" he questioned next as he continued to cover his privates. Shadi waved his hand once and suddenly a blanket appeared and landed over the top of Yami's head.  
  
The Pharaoh struggled as he pulled the blanket off his head and covered himself up with it. "Great Pharaoh Yami, you are not dead, nor are you living." Shadi began. Yami blinked in confusion as he raised an eyebrow. "Then just what the hell am I?" he asked impatiently.   
  
Shadi ignored to Pharaoh's irritated demands and began to speak again. "You are merely a shadow of your formal self. The dimension you were in when you "died" has different terms and rules for one's death." Shadi continued. Yami blinked trying to understand all what the Egyptian was saying. "I can send you back to the dimension your from and you will be alive, it will be like you never died.." he finished.  
  
Yami began to get irritated again as he grumbled a bit. "Then why are you wasting time by telling me all this! Send me back already!" he demanded. Shadi blinked once and quickly regained his composure. He cleared his throat a bit and looked at Yami with a serious expression. "The Elders want something in turn, Yami." Shadi explained.  
  
Yami's annoyance grew with Shadi's games. He glared at the man angrily as he clenched his hands into fists. "What do they want?" he asked impatiently. He was ready to get back to Yugi. Who knew how his lighter half was handling his supposed death. "Simple.. They want you and Yugi to be permanent guardians of your dimension. In other words, you can be Elders for your world, of course this wouldn't happen until you both die.. Since you are unable to produce a child of your own, the Elders have decided to take you on as Elders in a spiritual manner." Shadi explained. Yami fell silent as he thought on this. He wasn't sure of what this meant exactly, but he also knew he needed to talk to Yugi about this..~~  
  
This was what had happened.. this was how Yami was able to come back. But now he needed to explain the situation to Yugi. How he was gonna do that was a different story. He sighed as his hikari slowly let him go now and looked up at him. "How.. were you able to come back? Shadi wouldn't tell me.." Yugi said quietly.  
  
Yami got a thoughtful look and gave his Yugi a small reassuring smile. "I'll tell you at home.." he said after a short pause. Yugi simply nodded and took Yami's arm in his arms and they began to walk home now. Yugi wasn't sure of what just happened, only that if this wasn't a dream that he would do ANYTHING for the person who brought Yami back.. Well almost anything, now that he thought about it..   
  
Back at home Yami sat Yugi AND Sugoroku down and began to tell them what happened.. Of course starting back at the last moment he was alive before he died in that dimension. He then explained that Shadi had come and talked to him, telling him that he would only bring him back to THIS dimension if he would agree to being an Elder once he died.. alongside with Yugi because of their inability to give birth to an heir.  
  
Yugi and Sugoroku was silent through the whole explanation, and even now after it was over. They were very confused, and Yugi would bet money on that statement. "So.. what when we die we wont go to heaven or whatever.. Just become "Elders"?" Yugi questioned to clear things up.  
  
Yami nodded and Sugoroku got a look of concentration. "We will be able to see our friends and family whenever we'd want.. I had to negotiate that in there." Yami then said. Sugoroku's thought-filled look disappeared into a more satisfied, everything's been explained now, type of look.   
  
He stood and stretched after a moment and smiled. "Well, I'm sorry to up and leave, boys, but I have a store to run if we wanna eat." he then said calmly. As he walked past Yami he patted his shoulder a couple times with a friendly smile. "Good to have you back." he said before he left.  
  
Yami blinked and shrugged as he sat next to Yugi. "So.. what do you think?" he asked his Aibou quietly. Yugi sighed and thought a moment. "We can see our friends and family, right?" he asked just making sure he heard correctly. Yami nodded in turn, which meant it was Yugi's turn to speak again. "Well... I guess it's ok.. I mean as long as I'm with you and can still see everyone we know." Yugi said lightly.   
  
Yami smiled and nodded. "I agree, Aibou." he said lightly as he ran a hand across Yugi's cheek. Yugi giggled a little as he snuggled up against Yami. "Just don't scare me like that anymore.." Yugi then said as he felt Yami nuzzle him a little. "I promise that this will never happen again.." Yami said lightly.   
  
So with this new turn of event figured out Yami just hoped that they wont have to deal with anymore freaky people for a long, long, LONG time. Yugi was thinking the very same thing. So with everything said and done they decided to turn in early, seeing how Yugi was very tired, and didn't wake till morning. At least now they knew that no matter what happened that they would always be together.  
  
Kachie: Ok, now I'm satisfied!  
  
Yami K: o.O I hope so!  
  
Yugi: Aww.. that was a cute ending! ^^; -snuggles with Yami!-  
  
Yami: -snuggles back- I agree .;  
  
Kaiba: O.o well at least I was left out of this..  
  
Joey: -celebrates!- Yay! I will no longer be tortured!  
  
Kachie: O.o You guys weren't nearly as tortured as poor Yami and Yugi..  
  
Yami K: O_o I tend to agree...  
  
Yugi AND Yami: We do too..  
  
Kaiba: o.o This is true...  
  
Kachie: ANYPOO! I should have new fics coming soon, so if you want to read them, go for it! See ya all laters! ^.~! Oh! And before I forget, I messed up on a few numbers in that duel I did. While King of the Abyss has the attack power of 1200 instead of 1550, O.o; I dunno how I got 1550 from 1200.. Also, I don't have the Hitokama magic card so I couldn't remember how many life points it took, so I guessed 800, sorry if I was wrong o.o 


End file.
